Big brother Max
by G 4 Life
Summary: AU, rated T for some crude humor When your an orphan, your family can be very...unorthodox. When Your sisters are chipmunks that also happen to be proclaimed the "Girls of Rock and Roll", family takes on a whole new meaning. updated
1. Big brother Max

_**G 4 life productions presents:**_

_**Big Brother Max.**_

_**Tags: Alternate Universe (AU), drama, romance**_

_**Rating: Teen **_

**Plot: When you're adopted, your family isn't always normal. When you're black and your three sisters are the self- proclaimed "Girls of Rock and Roll", as well as chipmunks, nothing is normal. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chipmunks series, if I did, I wouldn't be typing this.**

**A/N: This is my first POV story, so be gentle with it. No flames please.**

**Chapter 1**

**Oh Brother**

**Stepping out of LAX into the early-summer sun, I take a in a breath and smile. My name is Max Miller, and you wouldn't know it, but I'm the oldest son of the Miller family. **

"_**Let's start from the top: Mrs. Miller, who I call Grannie M or Grandma Miller, depending on which I remember, is my foster mother. I grew up as part of a High-Middle class African American family, living in suburban L.A. My biological parents, being business people, where gone a lot, so I stayed with Grannie .M When My parents plane went missing in Australia, she took me in as her own.**_

_**And that's when things got interesting.**_

_**When I turned ten, the Chippetes, then age 5, showed up from Australia. **_

_**Brittany the first born, lead singer, and all-around drama queen; who always seems to take potshots at me and her sisters from time to time, but I still love her anyway. She's also protective of them (sometimes), If there's one flaw that I can't stand, it's the valley girl attitude problem she has. That gets annoying. **_

_**Jeanette, second oldest (by second I mean born 10 minutes after Brittany), guitarist, and intelligent klutz; She always seems to trip over herself like a drunk person after A New Years Eve party. Of course if she paid as much attention to her shoelaces as she did her books, she'd spend a lot less time face down on the floor. **_

_**Lastly, there's Eleanor (aka Ellie), Drummer, and youngest of the group. Ellie seems to be the most level headed one. She also one to speak her mind when needed. The only issue with her is that she is a bit self-conscious when it comes to her weight A habit I'm trying to break her out of. Other than music, her passions include baking and soccer. We seemed to attract as siblings the quickest, probably because we have the same personality. **_

_**Anyway, we (me and Granny M) discovered they're musical talents very early, and me being interested in the music industry, built a recording studio in our basement and became the band's manager and producer. The rest is history.**_

**I'm Eighteen now, the girls are thirteen. I have my own place and run Seville-Miller records. I still handle the Chippetes personally, but I've also taken on their counterparts and boyfriends, the chipmunks, lead by Alvin Seville. I just came from a two week trip in New York City to iron-out some details for the kids July 4****th**** concert on NBC's the Today show. Now I'm home, and exhausted. I catch a Taxi to my home, drop off my bags, and ride to the Miller home. After paying the fare, I go inside, finding Jeanette asleep in the girl's room and a note on the kitchen table in barely-legible writing**

_**Max:**_

_**Glad to have you back big brother. Mrs. Miller had to go out for a little while and she'll be back sometime this evening.**_

_**Brittany**_

**As usual, Brittany leaves me a note with half of the information I need to know. Anyway, since it's quiet, and since Jeanette is cranky when she's woken up early, I decided to take a nap on the sofa and work of some of the jetlag that I'll be enduring for the next couple of days. I tune my ipod to the Dragonforce CD and close my eyes, sleep enveloping me. **

_**Twenty minutes later**_

**A thump louder than the music wakes me up. I take off my headphones in time to here a series of bangs and a crash coming from the stairs. I run to the stairwell to see Jeanette face down on the floor.**

"**Jeanette Are you ok?!" I ask in a panicked tone. **

**Jeanette responds by moaning what I believe was "Ow" before raising her head to look at me.**

"**Hi." Jeanette says sheepishly. **

"**Are you ok? That looked like it hurt." I say.**

"**It did." Jeanette says, rising to her feet. **

"**Well, you wouldn't get hurt if you tied your shoes." I say, looking at her feet. "Anyway, why where you in here by yourself?" I ask.**

"**Because I have a key" She says.**

"**How was your trip?"**

"**I was going to ask you the same thing." I say with a chuckle. She gives me the "Not funny look" and picks up her glasses. **

"**Seriously, how was New York?" she asks.**

"**Ugh, busy, busy, busy. I barely had any time to relax and take in the sites, but I did get everything straight with NBC, you guys are going to perform on the Today show's summer concert series." I say with a smile.**

"**Excellent!" Jeanette exclaims, smiling. **

"**Umm, where are Ellie and Brittany?" I ask.**

"**The soccer team is having and end of the school year party tomorrow and Eleanor is helping them set up." Jeanette spits out.**

"**And Brittany?"**

"**Little miss drama queen is on a date with Alvin." She says, chuckling. **

"**You just stole my line, you realize that right?" I ask her. She simply nods and smiles.**

"**Great to have you home big brother." Jeanette says, hugging me.**

"**Great to be back sis." I respond, hugging her back.**

"**Ok, I'm going to lie down, try not to break anything, including bones, while I'm sleep ok?" Jeanette nods and walks away, probably going to study. I walk up the stairs to my room, which is still well kept seeing as I still stay here from time to time, and fall asleep on the bed. **

**I get up around 4:30 and stroll downstairs, finding Eleanor in the living room watching the Dodgers-Brewers game. Wanting to surprise her, I go back around the corner and txt her on my personal cell phone (I have one for personal calls and one for business), asking what the score is. **

**I peek around the corner and watch as she picks up her phone. As she texts back, I put my phone on silent. 5 minutes later I get her reply**

_**2-0 Dodgers; when does your flight land big brother?**_

**-Ellie-**

**I text back "Come to the foyer and find out."**

**I peek out again, seeing a look of bewilderment on her face. However, she obeys, and walks towards me. I duck back in a stand straight, fighting back laughter. When she walks around the corner, she stops and stares at me.**

"**Hi." I say.**

"**Max!" she, squeals. She runs up and wraps me in a tight hug.**

"**Hi sis." I say, half way out of breath. "You mind letting me breathe?"**

"**Oh, sorry." She says, releasing me. We walk back to the living room and sit on the sofa, watching the game.**

"**So how have things been since I left?" I ask.**

"**It's been fun." She says, leaning against my arm **

"**Has Brittany been behaving? I ask sternly.**

"**Brittany and behaving are words that don't belong in the same sentence." Eleanor says.**

**I chuckle. "You have a point there. Seriously though, how has she been?"**

"**She's been good, she actually misses you." Eleanor says.**

"**Really?" I ask.**

"**I think so." Eleanor says**

"**Oh." I muse. Sometimes I think Brittany wouldn't care if I die, but it's hard to read her sometimes. She has that "Valley girl" routine down to a science.**

"**How are the boys?" I ask.**

"**They're doing fine." Eleanor says, blushing as red as a raspberry.**

"**Oh really; anything special happen while I was away?" I ask, not hinting at anything.**

"**Theodore gave me this." She says proudly, showing me a gold necklace with their initials in a heart shaped pendant on it.**

"**That was nice of him." I say. Theo is a nice kid, he takes good care of Eleanor. They where the second of the three to hook up, which surprised me; personally I think they have the best staying power of the group, but I keep stuff like that a secret. **

**Eleanor groans as she watches the Dodgers let up a three run home run in the top of the 6****th**

"**That sucks." I say.**

"**I swear it happens every game, they get the lead and then they blow it." Ellie says. **

"**That's why I'm a Yankees fan." I snicker. **

"**Hmph." She says. **

"**I'm joking, I'm joking." I respond.**

"**Hey, why don't we go outside and kick the soccer ball around for a while?" I ask as Milwaukee goes up two more runs. **

"**Sure." Eleanor says, beaming. **

**So me and Eleanor go out back and practice passing. Eleanor is a great sports player, but she's subconscious about her weight, I try to tell her that because of all the sports she plays, her weight is not an issue. I can't tell if it's working or not. We stay out there for a while, kicking the ball around, enjoying the nice weather, when Brittany finally finds her way home. **

"**Hi Max." She says, hugging me.**

"**Hey, how's my oldest little sister doing?" I ask, humoring her.**

"**Just fine." She says.**

"**Good, want to play a little soccer with us?" I ask.**

"**Sure, I could use a break from perfecting my, I mean, me and Alvin's new song." She says, striking a pose. **

"**You really like doing duets with Alvin." I say.**

"**Only because I get to show how superior my talents are to his." She says, smiling.**

"**Riiiiiight." I whisper to Eleanor, who chuckles. "I hope you'll be ready to record on Friday."**

"**I'm always ready." Brittany shoots back.**

**I roll my eyes as my business phone rings, temporarily breaking my attention from the game. The person calling is Samuel Jones, best friend and partner-in-crime at Seville-Miller records. **

"**Hey Max, How was your trip?" Samuel asks**

"**Everything went great; I'm going to tell everyone the good news at the same time on Friday." I say triumphantly.**

"**Good, good. Hey, NBC just called, they want to do a live interview next Tuesday morning for a story they're doing on the success of the Chipmunks and the Chippetes." Samuel says.**

"**Does that mean I gotta get up at half past the graveyard hour?" I ask. I planned to catch up on my sleep, but it seems that won't be happening.**

"**I'm afraid so." Sam says.**

"**Tell them I'll think about it." I tell him.**

"**10-4. Hey, check your email when you get a chance, I sent you a copy of the cover art for the girl's cd." He says. **

"**Yeah, I'll take a look at it." I say, kicking the ball to Jeanette, who's just joined us in the backyard.**

"**Alright man, get some rest. I'll call you later." Sam says.**

"**I will bye." I reply, hanging up. I take a seat in a lawn chair and watch the girls kick the soccer ball around as the sun begins to set. I remember it was on an evening like this that Mrs. Miller brought them home. Since then, life's been looking up for me. I mean, I never really got over my parents disappearance, and it was starting to affect me a lot as I was getting older. But when Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor entered my life, I finally remembered what it means to be a family. No matter how you come together, your family is your family, and you can never change that.**

**End Chapter 1.**


	2. Meetings and Parties

**Chapter 2:**

**Office Meeting **

**I got up this morning at the unusually early time of 4am. It's unusual because I usually don't get up until 7am, which is the current time on the EAST coast unfortunately, and now I can't get back to sleep. So instead of lying around for three hours and staring at the ceiling, I get up, shower, handle personal hygiene related duties, get dressed, and eat. Unfortunately, this only takes up about an hour of my time, so I get my laptop from upstairs and sit in the kitchen.**

**Sipping a cup of coffee, I look through my emails, and open up the message titled "Chippetes album covers." I open it and download the attachment. In it, is the photo we took from the hills over looking the city for their new album, titled "More Then You Know". Brittany stands nearest to the camera, looking directly into the camera. Jeanette leans against the railing in the background, looking out at the city and Eleanor leans against the front of my car, which is parked to the right, of Jeanette. Eleanor crosses her arms and looks down at the ground. **

**I like this photo, especially the Matrix-looking outfits, and their facial expressions. They've always been great photo takers, even though Brittany likes to over-do it with the posing. I mark the message "keep as new" and shut down my computer. Might as well go to the studio and get some work done. **

**I leave a note for Mrs. Miller and the girls, saying I went in early and I'll be returning to my own home tonight and get in the car, backing out slowly so I don't wake up anyone. **

**Once I get out onto the main roads, I open it up all the way. I outfitted this baby for speed and handling and this is how I put it to the test. I only drive this way when traffic is light, I don't drive close to 120mph in midday traffic, that's stupid. I arrive to the studio and park in my marked parking spot and shut off the car. The studio is a 5-story building, with the name of the record company on the top in red letters. **

**I take the private Elevator to my office, which is on the top floor, it's a spacious office, photos from various cd covers, concerts, and awards shows line the walls. On my desk are pictures of the kids from various ages, a group shot of the girls when they where in Italy that one time, and photos of all three couples. My phone is on the left side of my desk, and my computer, a Dell XPS, is to the right. **

**I sit in the leather rolling chair and check my messages. Seeing that I have none, I rotate so I can look out the window at the city, and replay the events that lead to all this in my head. Miller-Seville records is basically a collaborative effort to bring "The Boy's and Girl's of Rock and Roll" together under one roof, which Is co-owned by Me, Dave, and Mrs. Miller, and run by myself. We started out in the studio I constructed out of Granny M's basement until the building was completed in March of 04. I was put in charge of day to day operations, though I usually work in the studio, handle at-venue concert activities, and scheduling.**

**Since then, it's been a whirlwind of awards, concert tours, interviews, and the occasional misadventure (the around-the-world balloon race/Jewel Heist bust comes to mind here). Now that I think about it, If I could go back and do this all again, I probably wouldn't change a damn thing. Ok, maybe I'd change my parents getting killed, or would I?**

**I mean, yeah it sucks that my real mom and dad went missing. But they say God works in mysterious ways, and maybe this was one of those times. I mean, had that not happened, would I have ever known Miss Miller, or met the Chippetes, or got interested in the music industry? Who knows…?**

… **What I do know, is that I came here early to get some work done, yet I only succeeded in falling asleep, head on the desk, while listening to the Brittany and Jeanette's duet "Getting Lucky". Why, I don't know, but around eight a knock at my door wakes me from my nap.**

"**It's open, come on in." I yell, putting the music on pause.**

**Samuel enters. As mentioned, he is my best friend and VP of Seville-Miller records. Sam assists me in the day to day operations of the company, and takes over for me when I go out on business. **

"**You're here early." Sam quips, taking a seat.**

"**Yeah, blame it on the jetlag." I say, yawning.**

"**Obviously. Anyway, I see the trip to New York went well." Sam says.**

"**Yeah, but I'm not excited about going back, that town has more issues than here." I respond, readjusting my glasses.**

"**Remember what happened the last time you went to New York?" Sam hints.**

"**Don't remind me." I groan. I won't go into details, but August of 06 was and will always be the LAST time I take Brittany and Alvin on a business trip by myself.**

"**Well, that's the price of fame my friend." He reasons.**

"**I guess so. On a serious note though, How's the "search" going?"**

**The search I'm referring to is the search for Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor's birth parents. Two years ago I went to the Australian embassy to inquire about how I would go about the process of locating their parents since their Australian by birth, and they've been investigating ever since. Unfortunately, the trail has gone cold.**

"**I talked to them yesterday; they've got a solid lead in Melbourne right now." Sam says confidently.**

"**We've been down this road before." I reply unenthusiastically. **

"**Well thanks for keeping the faith man." Sam shoots back at me.**

"**I'm sorry, but we've had so many leads go dead. Either their playing hard to find, we're not looking in the right place, or they don't want to be found." I say.**

"**Well, since we're on the subject, how are the girls doing?" Sam asks.**

"**They're fine; their last day of school is on Friday." I respond.**

"**That's good. How about Alvin and company?" Sam Inquires.**

"**I see them as much as the girls these days." I reply.**

"**That's because they're dating, Max." Sam replies sarcastically. **

"**I know that, I'm just stating a fact." I reply, annoyed.**

"**So how are they?"**

"**Good. Alvin's got something special planned for him and Brittany's anniversary next week." I reply**

"**It's been five years already?" he asks.**

"**Yep. Time flies my friend, time flies." I respond. **

"**I wonder what he's planning." Sam says mischievously.**

"**Don't go there, please." I shoot back. **

"**Come on now, you know and I know that she wants to show Alvin what she meant by "Getting Lucky" Sam says mischievously **

**I cut him off "Sam shut the hell up! I don't need THAT mental image in my head today or any other day for that matter." I say in a disgusted tone. **

"**Okay, I went over the line there, but you know I'm true." He says, leaning back in the chair.**

"**Whatever" I mumble, along with a few obscenities towards Sam. He's always been one to "go there", which is funny, sometimes. But bringing my sisters into it is a line that he need-not cross, and unfortunately he does that a lot. Looking back down at the desk, I look at the picture I took of the girls on there first day of kindergarten and smirk.**

**"You know, even though I'm their brother, I was the only father-type figure they had before Dave." I say, picking up the picture and handing it to him. "Every major step in their life I've been apart of. From the first day of school, to loosing teeth, birthdays,… natural process of life as it pertains to women" I say with chagrin.**

**"You don't mean…" Sam says, looking up at me like he's about to bust a gut.**

**"Yeah, first periods…" I say quietly, praying Sam doesn't hear me. I fail; Sam bursts into laughter and falls on the floor laughing.**

**"Don't laugh, I was sitting in my room watching the Aaron's 499, and Brittany runs into the room with blood on her hands talking about she's bleeding "down there."" I say with my hand in front of my face.**

**"What the hell did you do!" Sam says between fits of laughter, he manages to get back to his seat as well.**

**"I told her to go see Granny M, and wash her hands." I say.**

**"Well, you handled it better than I would have." Sam replies, chuckling under his breath.**

**" Laugh it up, laugh it up. But I upchucked for like thirty minutes." I say**

**"I'm sorry, but you never told me that story before." Samuel responds. **

**"Yes I did, I told you the next day." I shoot back.**

**"Well it wasn't as funny then." He reasons.**

**"For you maybe." I grumble "Anyway, reminiscing is great, but what did you really come up here for?" I ask.**

**"Actually, I was just here to complement you on your work in New York." Sam says.**

**"Oh, ok. Just wanted to make sure we weren't wasting time." I say. Just then my office phone rings, its Brittany.**

**"Hi big brother!" Brittany says.**

**"Brit, shouldn't you be at school, its 8:20." I say, looking at my watch.**

**"We're on the bus, still." Brittany says **

**"Ok, what's up Sis, this is an unusually early time for a casual chat." I reply.**

**"Ellie wanted to know if you would make the soccer team's party this afternoon." She asks.**

**"And why didn't she call me?" I ask.**

**"Eleanor left her phone at home." Brittany says with her usual "valley girl" attitude. **

**"Nice… Anyway, I should be able to attend unless jetlag gets to me." I say.**

"**Ok." Brittany says. "What did he say?" I hear Eleanor ask in the background." " He says he'll be there." Brittany says.**

"**Yeah, what time is this thing at?" I ask.**

"**Why? Do you need to check your schedule or something?" Brittany asks.**

"**No, I need to know what time so I know when I need to leave here to get to you." I reply.**

"**It's at 12:30, in room 212." I here Eleanor say in the background.**

"**10-4, I'll be there." I say, yawning.**

"**Bye Max." The three of them say in unison**

"**Bye girls." I say, hanging up the phone. **

"**It's ironic that they called right after you told that story." Sam says. **

**  
"You know I was thinking the same thing." I laugh. "Well, I don't want to hold you up, and I'm not getting anything done here so I'm gonna head home." I stand and stretch before heading to the door.**

"**Alright, I'll call you if anything comes up." Sam responds, standing to follow me out.**

_**Later that day…**_

**I arrive at the school around 12:00pm with my sister's phone in my pocket and head to room 212, where Alvin and Simon are helping the girls hang up a banner that reads "Congratulations Eleanor!" across the far wall.**

"**Hey Max!" They say simultaneously.**

"**Umm, did I miss something?" I ask.**

"**Well, Eleanor won the State Player of the Year award for middle school soccer!" Jeanette says, turning to face me.**

"**So the Soccer team is holding this party to congratulate her." Simon adds.**

"**And she doesn't know?" I ask.**

"**Well, unless someone told her." Alvin says, making eyes right at his girlfriend.**

"**And what is THAT supposed to mean!" Brittany asks, offended at his statement.**

"**Ok you two, chill out." I intervene before this becomes another one of their "lover's quarrels". I look at the snack table, which is full of the usual cookies, chips, sodas, and other stuff usually seen at a middle school in-school party. I take a seat at the desk and lean back in the chair, watching as Ellie's teammates come in, dressed in there red and white colored uniforms. I get a cup of root beer and return to my seat, chatting with a few of the girls I know from seeing them around the house during Ellie's study group night. **

**I watch Brittany and Chelsea, one of Brittany's closest friends, dump cups full of ice down the back of Alvin's shirt, who jumps around like a grasshopper on crack to our amusement. Twenty minutes, 4 root beers, and three truth or dare induced Public Display's of Affection for the two chipmunk couples present later, Theodore finally shows up and warns us of Eleanor's pending arrival. We all take up hiding positions, and when she finally enters the room, we all jump out and shout SURPRISE!**

**Eleanor yelps then smiles in embarrassment before getting group-hugged by Me, Jeanette, Brittany and a three of her teammates. **

**Once the hug is released, Tiffany Williams, one of the team Captains, approaches, holding the player of the year trophy. "Eleanor, to celebrate your achievements this season, you have been recognized as the California State middle school girls player of the year for the 2006-2007 Season!" She hands Eleanor the trophy, which is gold, and has the image of a person kicking a soccer ball on it, and her name engraved on the front.**

"**Wow… I don't know what to say." Eleanor stutters.**

"**Well figure out what to say later, right now, let's celebrate!" Brittany exclaims. The party gets back underway, and I take a seat at the teacher's desk. We get some music provided by one of the girls' ipod and speaker set, which was cool until they started playing "Lip Gloss" by Lil Mama. I'm not afraid to say that I hate that song with a passion, but since it's my sister's party I tough it out.**

**Everything was cool, and I was enjoying watching my sisters enjoy themselves. **

"**So, how does it feel to be Player of the Year?" Brittany asks.**

**Eleanor stares at the trophy for a minute before answering "Really, really good."**

"**Well you earned it sister." I say. "You worked your butt off this season."**

"**This makes the third year in a row you've won" Simon says. **

"**She still couldn't beat me in a shootout." Alvin mumbles.**

**Theodore here's him and replies "We've been down this road before."**

"**I remember who got shut out too." Brittany adds.**

"**Yeah, yeah." Alvin shoots back.**

"**Hey Eleanor, can I talk to you in private?" Theodore asks. **

"**Uh, sure." Eleanor replies. **

"**Have fun you two" Brittany says.**

"**Grow up Brittany." Alvin sighs.**

"**YOU are not the one to be telling someone to "grow up"." Brittany yells. It's hard to believe that these two are head over heels in love with each other.**

"**Hey, if you're going to argue, take it outside." I say, pointing at the door.**

"**Fine!" Brittany says and storms out, Alvin in tow.**

"**Sometimes I think they use their arguments as a cover." Simon reasons.**

"**I know what their doing." Jeanette teases.**

"**If you're talking about what I think we're talking about, we both know what the deal is." I reply.**

"**Add me to the list." Simon chimes in.**

"**O…k, so we can all agree on what Alvin and Brittany are up to." I say sarcastically. **

"**Agreed" Jeanette says.**

"**So, how have you two been doing?" I ask slyly**

**Both Jeanette and Simon blush, looks like I've hit a sensitive spot. Before I probe any farther, Brittany returns, alone from wherever she and Alvin had their "argument"**

"**Back so soon?" I ask **

"**You have got to see this." Brittany says, pointing down the hall.**

"**See what?" Me, Simon, and Jeanette say at the same time. Brittany responds by groaning and walking back out the room. Confused, we get up and follow Brittany to an empty classroom where Alvin is peaking in the window of the classroom door.**

"**Alvin, what are you looking at? Simon asks his brother.**

"**Shhhhh, keep your voice down!" Alvin whispers.**

"**Why?" he whispers back.**

**Alvin says nothing, only points into the room.**

**Simon and Jeanette peak over Alvin and quickly turn away.**

"**Why on Earth would you two be spying on them?" Simon Laments.**

"**Keep your voice down, they don't know we're here so let's keep it that way!" Alvin nearly breaks whisper to tell us.**

"**Let me see." I say, moving to look in the window.**

"**I wouldn't if I where you." Jeanette warns.**

**Not caring, I look in the room….**

…**And find Eleanor sitting on the teacher's desk, kissing Theodore.**

"**Well, this is unexpected" I stutter.**

"**When did you find them? Jeanette asks**

"**About ten minutes ago. First they where talking, next thing you know their making out like it's a bad chick flick." Brittany says dramatically.**

"**Brittany, leave the sarcasm to the professionals" I joke. Just then my cell phone goes off, causing Theodore and Eleanor to jump, and look out the window, while we all scramble around the corner to evade detection. **

"**What a time for a phone call." Alvin says.**

"**Shut up Alvin" I sneer. I put my phone on silent and shove it back into my pocket. Right now I need to figure out a story to tell Eleanor and Theodore why we're out here as they round the corner.**

"**Hey, what are you guys doing out here?" Eleanor asks.**

"**Oh, uh, we where worried so we came looking for you!" Brittany says nervously.**

"**O…k." Theodore says slowly.**

"**That was sweet of you guys, but we know are way around the school." Eleanor grins.**

"**That's not all she knows her way around" Alvin jeers**

"**Alvin, not the time, nor the place" I groan. **

**End chapter 2.**

**�**

_(A/N: Edited 3/16/08: some grammatical fixes)_**  
**


	3. Afternoon Suprises

_**(A/N: I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far. I'm going to try and bring the content down to safer levels after this chapter, Enjoy. Also, I have an announcement regarding my Degrassi story at the end of this chapter.) **_

**Chapter three:**

**Afternoon Surprises**

"**So, what exactly did we witness earlier today?"**

"**A Theodore-Eleanor make out session, obviously."**

**Brittany's answer was crude, yet obvious. Sitting in the back at one of the tables next to the pool, discussing what we witnessed was the topic of choice.**

**  
"You say it like it's a bad thing." Alvin responds.**

"**It's not bad, just unexpected." Brittany says, clad in a two-piece bathing suit and sunshades.**

"**Come on, it's not like she was kissing a complete stranger." Simon reasons.**

"**You have a point. But it's not what they were doing, it's where and how that surprises me." I reply "The only couple I know that would pull such a stunt like that is sitting to my left." **

"**And what are you implying?" Brittany asks sternly.**

**I roll my eyes.**

"**I don't think we need to worry about those two, they're not the ones to do anything…reckless." Simon says.**

"**Ok, it is ironic that you are so vocal in your defense of your brother and soon-to-be sister in law, yet when I ask about your relationship, you two blush red like stop signs." I say.**

"**Yeah, is their something you're not telling us?" Alvin adds.**

**Neither Simon nor Jeanette answer, they just look at each other, blushing.**

"**So you have kissed." Brittany starts.**

"**Umm, that, …a-and maybe just a little bit more than that." Jeanie says nervously.**

"**Hold on, what?" I ask confusedly "What base have you gotten to?"**

**Simon closes his eyes and looks away as Jeanette holds up three fingers. **

"**Wow…, now THAT's unexpected." Brittany says.**

"**I have no comment." Alvin says, cracking a smile**

" **I did not see that one coming." I say**

" **I did." Brittany smirks.**

"**Can we move on please?" Simon asks.**

"**Sure, sure, we'll leave you two alone, for now." I say sarcastically. "Anyway, where is Ellie and Theo?" I ask.**

"**Someone looking for us?" Eleanor says. I turn around to see them walking from the house, towels in hand. Eleanor in a green and white one piece bathing suit, and Theodore in green swim trunks. **

"**Going for a swim you two?" I ask rhetorically.**

"**Yes, Mr. obvious" Eleanor says playfully.**

" **Have fun." Brittany says. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."**

"**Don't worry, we'll keep it PG, like earlier this afternoon." Eleanor says before diving in the water.**

"**Ok, did she just hint at the fact that they knew we saw them?" Simon asks.**

"**Yep" I reply. **

"**I hope you know, we planned that!" Eleanor says swimming up to us. **

"**So, that whole thing was an act?" Alvin asks.**

"**Now Alvin, do you really think me and Theodore would take a risk as big as getting caught making out in an empty classroom by a teacher?" Eleanor says. **

"**She has a point." Theodore says, swimming up next to Ellie. He puts his arm around her and kisses her on the cheek.**

"**So you did all of that, why?" I ask.**

"**Sheer randomness." Eleanor remarks.**

"**O…k." Jeanette says. **

"**So did we miss anything?" Ellie asks.**

"**Well, your sister admitting getting to third base." I say, nudging Jeanette playfully.**

"**I knew that, it was in the lab back in February." Eleanor replies.**

"**Wait, how did you know?" Jeanette asks.**

"**Well, I heard more than I saw through the laboratory door, but I knew something was going on." **

**That statement made Simon and Jeanette's faces turn bright red.**

"**Ok, too much info sis." Brittany says,**

"**Alright, why don't we switch the subject." I request.**

"**That would be for the best." Simon says.**

" **So, who called you?" Theodore asks.**

"**It was Grandma Miller, she was congratulating me for my work in New York." I say nonchalantly .**

"**You don't seem happy." Eleanor says.**

"**I am, but I'm not doing it for the praise, or the money. I'm just doing it for the family." I reply.**

"**People on TV would disagree." Brittany says.**

"**I almost knocked Al Sharpton out on national TV because of it." I grin.**

"**I remember that" Alvin chuckles.**

**The reason behind me nearly knocking him out on national TV concerns a discussion on Fox and Friends about child entertainers. Everything was fine until I was accused to be "furthering the exploitation and extortion of the talents of children." What followed has become a Youtube classic in which I curse out Sharpton, then jumped up before one of the hosts stepped in between us. **

"**Yeah, see he apologized afterwards." I reply.**

"**Anyway. How's this New York concert going to work?" Alvin asks.**

"**Right, Well, the plan is to have the girls do a song of the album coming up, then the boys do a song from their album." I say**

"**Can we do "You don't know the half of it?"" Brittany asks.**

"**That's for the three of you to decide. We have a month, plenty of time to get ready." I say. **

"**Well, I'm glad, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a swim." Brittany says, taking of her shades before leaving the table.**

"**Have fun." Alvin says.**

"**Why don't you join her?" I ask.**

"**I ate a lot during the party." Alvin replies.**

"**That was two hours ago." I say**

"**I know." Alvin says.**

**I shake my head. "Just admit your checking my sister out as she's swimming." **

"**Well I didn't want to sound like a perv." Alvin shoots back.**

"**He's got a point Max." Simon says.**

"**I know YOUR not talking." I joke. "Seriously though, don't let Dave or Grandma Miller catch you doing anything if you value your lives."**

"**Don't worry, we won't." Jeanette reassures me. **

"**You better not." I say quietly. "Anyways, the album covers photos are back, I'll forward them to everyone's emails tomorrow."**

"**If you make it in into the studio tomorrow." Simon jokes **

"**Actually, I have to go in tomorrow, I have to setup for your brother and my sister's duet recording." I lament.**

"**You don't sound happy."**

"**I'd rather be sleeping, this jetlag is killing me." I sigh, pushing my glasses back onto my face I lean back, enjoying the shade provided by the umbrella overhead of us. **

"**You should take a day off, you deserve it." Simon says.**

"**Thanks for the compliment." I quip. "But as lead producer, I have a reputation to upkeep."**

"**A reputation of working yourself to death is a great reputation" Simon says sarcastically.**

"**Touché" I reply. "Well, I don't feel like sitting on my butt all day so I need something to keep myself occupied." **

"**That's my Max for you, always keeping busy." Hearing Mrs. Miller's voice, I look back, seeing her standing there, smiling.**

"**Hi Mrs. Miller!" The children say.**

"**Hey Grandma." I add.**

"**Hello everyone. How was your day?" Grandma Miller says.**

"**Great, Eleanor got player of the year for soccer!" Brittany says.**

"**Wow, congratulations Ellie." Mrs. Miller says happily.**

"**Yeah, of course I have to add another shelf to the trophy room." I reply in a half-sad voice.**

"**Well that creation is your pride and joy." Grannie M says.**

"**No, it's Ellie's pride and joy; it's my home improvement masterpiece." I say, getting a laugh out of the children.**

"**Either way, it's a testament to Ellie's athletic abilities." Simon says.**

"**I can still beat her in a shootout." Alvin says arrogantly. **

"**We've been down this path, and I remember you lost." Eleanor says.**

"**She's gotcha there." Brittany says.**

"**Like you'd fair any better." Alvin snaps.**

"**Don't start arguing. It's very annoying." Eleanor sighs.**

**Eleanor's comment draws a surprised look from Alvin and Brittany, as well as everyone else.**

"… **Ok, did not see that one coming." I say**

"**This afternoon has been full of surprises." Jeanette says.**

"**What do you mean by that dear?" Grandma Miller asks.**

"**Oh, it's nothing." Brittany says quickly.**

"**Well, I'm going in, Can you watch them for me?" I ask**

"**Sure." Grandma Miller says.**

"**Cool, I'll see you guys later. Be good everyone." I get up from the table and wave goodbye to everyone. My first full day back on the Pacific Coast has been interesting to say the least, and tomorrow will bring even more surprises. Right now, I want to go home and take a nap, the jetlag is killing me.**

**End Chapter 3**

_**(A/N: Sorry it's so short, I promise chapter four will be longer. Also, for fans of my Degrassi story "The Van Zandt Clan", I found the written copies of chapter eight. So I need to type that up over the next few days, and I'll be continuing that story. Chapter four coming soon!)**_


	4. Blast from the past

_**A/N: Here we go, chapter 4 for your reading pleasure. I'm backing down the suggestiveness a little bit, I WON'T be apart of the rule 34 that's claimed so many childhood shows (rule 34: If it exists, there is porn of it. No exceptions.) Now that that's out of the way, let's roll on.**_

**CHAPTER 4:**

**A Blast from the past**

**This morning I get up around 5:30am. The house I live in is my childhood home, which was left to me by parents if anything where to happen to them, I would receive it as my own when I turned 18. Even though it is my home, I usually stay at the Millers. **

**Yeah I've put up pictures of me, the boys, my sisters, and Mrs. Miller around the house and changed some interior things, but the memories of the last day I spent in that house are still there. My bed in my old room at the end of the hall still has the sheets on it from the last morning I spent in the house when I was five, and the numbers for where they were staying are still on the refrigerator, and the photo of my parents wedding is still on the coffee table. **

**Some may think of it as crazy. But all these things are the only connections to my parents that I have left. I sigh, and throw on a grey work shirt, jeans, and a pair of black and white Nikes and leave the house around eight. Once I get to the office, I head straight to the recording studio, where I find Sam finishing up the sound board checks.**

"**Hey Max, don't'cha check your messages anymore?" Sam jokes. **

"**Obviously not" I respond. We shake hands and I take a seat on the leather couch behind him. Sam swings his chair around to face me. **

"**So what's goin on man?" Sam asks.**

"**Well, other than the fact that I learned some very interesting things about my sisters, not much." I say.**

"**That's enough for one day" Sam hints.**

"**Yeah, really; so is everything ready?" I ask**

"**Everything's in tip-top shape, all it needed was a new fuse." He gloats.**

"**You act like you knew that all the time." I say.**

"**I know." He laughs.**

**I roll my eyes. "Next time let's figure this out BEFORE we loose three weeks worth of recording time." I state.**

"**Yes sir" Sam says sarcastically. "So how was the party yesterday?"**

"**It was a middle school girl's soccer team party, what do you expect?" Sam chuckles at my statement. "Eleanor got player of the year."**

"**Wow, so that makes what, three, four times she's won it?" Sam asks nonchalantly.**

"**Don't sound so enthusiastic." I reply.**

"**Dude, she wins it like every year, what do you expect?" Sam points out.**

"**You have a point. Reminds me of all those fights we used to get into when we still went to school." Sam jokes.**

"**I mainly did the fighting. Anyways, does it shock you at all that we dropped out of school and made enough money to be set for life?" I say.**

"**Yeah, and I regret nothing." He says proudly. **

"**Had this fail we'd regret everything." I say slowly.**

"**Well it didn't, and look at us now. We've had top musicians from all over the industry record here for themselves and with the kids. Don't forget the artists we have affiliated with us, headlined by the Chipmunks." Sam says, pointing at the poster from Alvin and the chipmunks last album, which went Platinum earlier this year. **

"**True, true." I chuckle. "Man, remember when we told our parents we where dropping out?" **

"**I remember when Mrs. Miller tried to take your head off." Sam replies.**

"**Yeah, yeah, smart ass. Anyways, that was the day before the albums dropped, and the rest is history." I sigh. "They are growing up fast, Samuel."**

"**I know, I remember the day you told me about Eleanor punching Brittany in the face." Neither Sam nor I could contain our laughter.**

"**I remember that. Me and Jeanette where playing madden, next thing we know Eleanor and Brittany are going at it because Brittany lost something, it was lip gloss, or nail polish, or some crap like that. Next thing Brittany says "Well at least I like to look good for my man, unlike you." I laugh. "I look over, about to scold Brittany, when all of a sudden I see Ellie cock back and steal her right in the face!"**

**Both Samuel and I laugh uncontrollably. **

"**I remember you telling me that when we got back to school." Sam says once he's calmed down.**

"**Yeah, Brittany had that bruise on her cheek for like a solid week after that." I say.**

"**What did Mrs. Miller do?" Sam asks.**

"**Mrs. Miller said it served her right for being so mean to her sisters." I reply.**

"**Nice!" Sam laughs.**

"**Is Mr. Miller here?" Lisa, my assistant, calls for me over intercom.**

"**Yeah I'm here." I say.**

"**You have a call from Mrs. Miller Sir." She says.**

"**Ok, put it through to this phone."**

"**Yes sir." She says.**

"**Oh and Lisa?"**

"**Yes Mr. Miller?"**

"**Call me Max." I say.**

"**Yes Mr., I mean Max." Lisa says and turns off the intercom.**

"**Why did you tell her to call you Max?" Samuel asks.**

"**Cause she's like three years older than me, its weird to have someone older call you Mr." I say, as the phone rings. I get up and pick up the phone.**

"**Hello?" I say.**

"**Hello Matthew?" Grandma Miller says.**

"**Yes Mam?" I ask. Whatever is going on, it's serious.**

"**Cousin Marsha is flying in today from Australia." Grandma Miller says.**

"**Today?" I mutter to myself, "Ok, what time?"**

"**Her plane lands at 12:30 this afternoon, can you be a dear and pick her up please?"**

"**Sure, bye grandma." I hang up the phone. Marsha is one of the few family members I keep in touch with on my father's side of the family, it'll be nice to see her again.**

"**What was that about?" Samuel asks.**

"**Cousin Marsha from Australia is flying in this afternoon." I say slowly.**

"**Are you going to pick her up?" he asks.**

"**Yep"**

"**Then I'm going with you." Samuel says quickly. He always had a crush on my cousin.**

"**Ok, but we're using your car, it has more trunk space." I say slyly.**

"**Right, right. If I want to ogle, I need to contribute, right?" Samuel scoffs.**

"**Damn straight." I reply.**

"**Anyways, the boards fixed, and the microphone head's been changed, so everything's all good here." Samuel says, sighing contently.**

"**Cool. Hey, do you still talk to that girl, Jessica?" I ask. **

"**Not really." Samuel says quietly**

"**What happened this time?" I groan.**

"**She broke up with me, said I had "time management issues." Samuel replies.**

"**You really have bad luck with women." I say, shaking my head.**

"**I know Mr. "I haven't had a date since 9****th**** grade isn't talking" Samuel shoots back.**

"**Ha Ha, funny" I say sternly.**

"**Hey, I'm only joking. But seriously, you need to take some time off sometime." Samuel says.**

"**Yeah, I plan to." I reply. "We'd better go if we want to beat traffic.**

**Me and Sam leave the studio and get into Samuel's car, a black Mercedes. Even with traffic, we manage to get there 30 minutes before the plane lands. Sam waits in the car while I stand outside holding the sign with the name "Marsha Simmons" on it. Eventually, a Brown skinned girl, about 5ft. 6in., wearing tan cargo pants, and a white tank top. Her brown hair is set in a ponytail. She pushes her bags on a cart as she comes to greet us.**

"**G'day Max" Marsha says happily.**

"**G'day Marsha" I say with my best fake Australian accent. **

"**You're getting better." She says, giving me a hug.**

"**I've been working on it. So what brings you to America?" I ask.**

"**Well, I haven't seen you guys in a while, so I thought I'd spend the summer visiting my favorite cousins." Marsha replies.**

"**That's great." I say. Sam leans over and pops open the truck, sign that he's ready to go.**

"**I see you brought your friend." She says annoyed.**

"**Hey it was the only way I could borrow his car." I reply. I help her load her things into the trunk and close it, then open her door. **

"**Hey Marsha." Sam says coyly.**

"**Samuel." Marsha says, closing the door.**

"**So where are you staying?" I ask as I get in the car and buckle up.**

"**Mrs. Miller said it was ok for me to stay in the guest room this year." Marsha replies.**

"**Just like old times, just don't throw your curling iron at Brittany this time." I say.**

"**I'll try." She half-sincerely replies.**

"**I remember that." Sam says as we get going again.**

"**So, how are the girls doing?" Marsha asks.**

"**They're doing great, they'll be performing on the Today Show in a couple of weeks." I say.**

"**Good, good. Is Brittany still mad at me for the curler toss?" She asks.**

"**I don't know. We haven't talked about it much." I chuckle.**

"**Is it just me or is there a pattern of violent acts taken against Brittany in fits of anger?" Samuel inquires. **

"**Well, she has a knack for rubbing people the wrong way." Marsha pouts, imitating Brittany's "annoyed" look.**

"**Just make sure if you throw it, that you haven't used it, I don't want to have to explain to Grandma Miller why Brittany has first degree burns." I joke.**

"**10-4" She quips.**

**After getting through traffic, we get home and help Marsha with her bags. Afterwards, we have lunch in the kitchen. We eat and talk about Australia, when Brittany, Eleanor, and Jeanette walk in a few hours later. **

"**Hello everyone" Marsha says happily.**

"**Cousin Marsha!" Jeanette and Eleanor reply in kind.**

"**Oh great, she's back." Brittany mutters.**

"**And do you have a problem with my being here?" Marsha spats.**

**"Actually, I do!" Brittany replies. Marsha jumps up and stands over Brittany. Brittany looks up at her, matching expressions of hate on each other's faces.**

"**Ah Geeze, here we go." Everyone else says at the same time.**

**End Chapter 4**

_**(A/N: Hope you liked it, the idea of Cousin Marsha came to me while I was riding the bus this morning and this is what I came up with. Read and Review, chapter five coming soon.)**_


	5. Grudge

_(A/N: Don't worry, this story isn't dead. This would have been done two weeks ago but school and a cold slowed me down). _

Chapter 5

Grudges 

"**Actually, I do." Brittany replies**

"**This is not happening again." I mutter, "Look, Marsha is staying for the summer and unlike last time I am not breaking up any brawls caused by flying hair-styling equipment, so you two need to learn to live together." I say out loud. **

"**Whatever." Brittany mumbles and walks away.**

"**I swear that one is so unreasonable." Marsha complains.**

"**Hey, that "one" has a name." I sternly correct her.**

"**Ok, I don't know what "Brittany's" problem is with me she's acted this way towards me ever since my first visit." Marsha says**

"**Well, on that first visit you insulted her clothes, challenged her boyfriend's faithfulness, and hurled a hot curling iron at her when she stole your CD's." I explain.**

"**Ok, I was a little rough on her last time but I want to make amends." Marsha reasons.**

"**Well Brittany doesn't forgive easily. Trust me, I know. Your best bet is to let her get over the fact that you're here and then try to smooth things over." Sam says.**

"**Samuel actually had a good idea." Marsha whispers to me.**

"**First time for everything" I whisper back. **

"**Anyway, why don't we show you around Marsha? It's been awhile since your last visit." Jeanette says.**

"**That would be a lovely idea." Marsha replies. **

"**You girls do that, Samuel we have some things to discuss." I say, nudging him.**

"**Huh? Oh, right! We'll see you girls when you get back." Sam sputters out. He was never the best at keeping a cool head.**

"**Ok, bye Max, bye Sam!" Jeanette and Eleanor say as they lead Marsha downstairs to the lab.**

**As soon as there gone, I focus my attention to Samuel.  
**

"**Dude, when are you gonna hook me up with your cousin?" Sam asks.**

"**Dude, she doesn't like you. Anyways, I need your help on something." I say.**

"**Alright, what is it?" Samuel asks.**

"**We have to find a way to bring Marsha and Brittany together." I say.**

"**Get them to do a song together." Sam replies.**

"**Sam, we've never heard her sing before, how are we gonna have them do a duet together?" I ask.**

"**We have her come in tomorrow with Alvin and Brittany and Marsha sing a few lines before we begin." Sam explains.**

**I nod in approval. "Your having a good day today." I snicker.**

"**Very funny, man. Seriously though, Brittany's gonna flip out when she finds out." Sam says.**

"**I know that's why you are going to talk to her." I reply.**

"**Bullshit. Your sister hates me" Sam snaps.**

"**Well she won't listen to me and my cousin really doesn't like you." I reason reply.**

**Samuel sighs. "Where is she?" Sam asks.**

"**Well, she's probably in her room, ranting to her picture of Alvin." I say.**

"**What?" Sam asks.**

"**Don't ask."**

"**I won't." Sam replies. "So, when is this grand master plan of yours going to happen?" Sam asks begrudgingly.**

"**We'll wait until later; Brittany is easier to talk to after she's calmed down." I decide.**

"**Define later, Max" Sam asks. **

"**We'll do it around 4pm if that's ok with you." I reply.**

"**Sure, Oh fearless leader, it's cool." Sam sighs.**

"**Good, then let's do it." **

**Later that day, (Sam's POV)**

**Man, why do I always have to do the menial tasks? Here I am trying to make my move on Marsha, and instead, Matthew decides to handle that while I have to talk to "Little Mrs. Bossy Ass" Brittany. The things I do for friendship, I tell ya. Anyway, I make my way up to the girl's room, finding Brittany lying on her bed with her ipod playing some Lil' Mama Song. To get her attention, I sneak up on her and yank the left ear bud out of her ear.**

" **Hey!" Brittany shouts.**

"**Chill sister, I just wanna talk." I say. **

"**About what" Brittany shoots back in full attitude mode.**

"**About you and your cousin's "differences"" I reply doing my best to keep from snapping on her.**

"**I have nothing to say to YOU about that down-under home wrecker." Brittany replies.**

"**That's mean and un-called for. Sure you two have your issues, but its no reason to call names." I say.**

**Brittany sits up and points at me "The only reason your up here is because you have a crush on her." **

**How does she figure me out like that? Am I that wide-open?**

"**My feelings have no bearing on this matter. What does, is that you two settle your differences before your exchanges turn more violent than they already are," I muse.**

"**And what do you think we should do?" Brittany asks.**

"**Marsha's gonna be at your recording session tomorrow, before you start, why don't you…"**

**Brittany cuts me off "Oh no she is NOT coming to MY recording session tomorrow."**

"**Damn it Brittany this is why no one can work with you. You mark your territory like some stray dog, and when you think someone is stepping on your turf, you snap on them! Only this time, you've run into someone who snaps back, and you feel threatened that she's gonna take away from your time in the sun! It's not about you all the time Brittany, you need to learn how to deal with new people and how to settle your differences without fighting, or life's gonna be pretty rough on you, especially in High School "Little Mrs. Drama queen!" I explode. **

"**Get out." She says coldly.**

"**Brittany, listen."**

"**I TOLD YOU TO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" She shouts. "And tell Matthew I'm not performing tomorrow."**

"**Come out Brittany, don't act like this." I say sternly.**

"**Leave, Samuel!" She yells.**

"**Fine, be that way!" I shout like a little fifth grader and leave. I need to find Max; his plan just hit a snag.**

**Scene switch: Max POV**

**I hope Sam can talk some sense into Brittany. Once that girl gets set in her ways, it's pretty much impossible to get her out, and Sam isn't one for patience or subtlety. Anyways, I make my way downstairs to the basement/ back-up recording studio / Science lab / Exercise room (our basement is HUGE), where Marsha sits on the sofa, watching Music Videos on the TV."**

"**I can't believe the size of this place Max; you have an entertainment center, a recording booth, a small-scale science facility and a Gym all in one place." Marsha says happily.**

"**Yeah, we have a pretty huge basement." I say.**

"**How long did it take to get all this in here?" She asks.**

"**Don't ask." I reply jokingly.**

"**How MUCH did it cost?" She asks.**

"**More than I'd like." I reply.**

"**I see. Hey, can we talk about something?" She asks.**

"**Sure." I take a seat. "What do you want to talk about cousin?" I ask.**

"**I want to talk about your sister." She says.**

"**Oh boy, here we go." I sigh.**

"**No, no, it's not like that. I want to make up for all of my past miss deeds and wrong doings towards her." She says, surprising me.**

"**Wow, how mature of you." I say playfully.**

"**Ey, Watch it mister." She replies in the same tone.**

"**Hey, why don't you come down to the studio tomorrow, Brittany and Alvin will be there, and maybe you can talk to her there, maybe even sing a few lines." I say.**

"**That works, except for the singing part. I sound like a sick Dingo when I sing." She replies.**

"**Hey, I bet you have a great singing voice." I assure her. "Let me hear it." **

"**Ok, here goes nothing." She sighs. She starts singing what has to be the best impression of the chorus to Rihanna's "Umbrella" I've ever heard. When she stops, I applaud, causing her to blush.**

"**Marsha, that was amazing!" I say**

"**You really think so?" she asks.**

"**Yeah I think so, you've got to sing tomorrow."**

"**I don't know…" **

"**Please, do it for me at least." I plead.**

"**Ok, I'll do it!" She says.**

"**Great! We'll leave around 10am, ok?" I ask.**

"**Sound's good. Let's head up stairs, I'm fancying a swim" Marsha says.**

"**Alright, coo." I reply. We head upstairs, and no sooner than we exit the basement, we find Sam in the kitchen looking like he got punched in the face.**

"**Dude, your sister has problems." Sam shoots at me.**

"**Which sister, I have three." I reply, holding three fingers up**

"**Bossy ass Brittany." He replies.**

"**And what's got your feather's ruffled, mate?" Marsha asks. **

"**Brittany kicked me out of her room and said she's not performing tomorrow." **

"**And why is she doing this?" Marsha asks.**

"**Well, she started talking about Marsha and I went off on her about needing to grow up and how she needs to share the spotlight, basically" Sam replies.**

"**Nice." Both Me and Marsha moan at the same time.**

"**Look, I'll talk to her, maybe I can get her to change her mind." I say.**

"**No, I broke this, So I'll fix it." Marsha says.**

"**Alright, go for it." I say.**

"**Good luck Marsha." Samuel says.**

"**Thanks, I guess." She replies, and heads for the stairs.**

**End Chapter 5**

_(A/N: Well, here we are. I'm sorry it took so long but the Full Throttle Sim Racing league started up earlier in the month so I've been busy, plus I got sick last week when this should have been up, So I apologize. Hopefully chapter six won't take as long to get up._

_(Grammar check done on: 4/25/08)  
_


	6. Conflicts and cards? chapter 6A

_(A/N: Ok, sorry again on how long it took to get chapter 5 up for you guys. Anyways part of the chapter will be in Marsha's point of view. I want to experiment with telling the story thru someone else's eyes. The two part deal is done because this chapter to add some suspense to it. Also, a little disclaimer for chapter 6B since we're here: I don't own Lil Mama's song "G slide", I don't want to own it, and if the owner is here, go shoot yourself cause that song is the worst. If Lil Mama is reading this, I have two words for ya: Youuuuuuuuu SUCK!)_

**Chapter 6A: Failed peace /Cards?**

_**MARSHA'S POV**_

**It was a bad move for Matthew to send Samuel to handle Brittany. He's too rash and impatient, if you want to crack that girl, you have to drag out the argument to be successful, and judging by my earlier dealings with Max's "running mate," he has neither the charisma nor the skill to lead a sustained argument with her.**

**Well, unlike my friend, I have the skills and I have a plan. After reminiscing with Auntie M for a while, I head upstairs to the girls room to extend an olive branch to Brittany. My plan is to apologize and take her on a girl's day out to bury the hatchet; unfortunately, I'm greeted with a locked door so I knock.**

"**Go away!" Brittany yells.**

"**Britt, it's Marsha, open the door please." I say sweetly.**

"**What do you want?!" She replies coldly.**

"**I want to talk, open up please."**

"**Go away Dingo girl!"**

**It took all my strength not to loose my composure, kick in the door, and beat the living crap out of her. Brittany knows how to push someone's buttons when she's mad. I've got to play this right, so I sigh and play the remorseful card.**

"**Look, I know I've been in the pain in the arse, and we haven't had a smooth relationship and its mostly my fault, but we're family Britt, and family can't stay mad at each other forever. So, please open the door Brittany-Elizabeth."**

**I don't get a response, but I here the shuffling of feet, and the click of the door unlocking. Brittany opens the door, an aggravated look on her face. Her usually pony tailed hair is up in rollers, and she's dressed in a white t-shirt and red pajama bottoms. **

"**Enter" She groans. I step in and take look at my surroundings. The girl's room is huge, but I'd expect it to be to fit three Chippetes. I sit on the foot of Jeanette's bed, while Brittany lays back on hers and reads her magazine.**

"**So you want to talk, right?" She asks.**

"**Yeah" I reply**

**She never looks up from her magazine when she speaks. "Well what are you waiting for, an invitation? Speak!" **

**  
"Look Lil miss…" I stop myself. "Look, I just came up here to apologize for all the mean stuff I did to you back then, and thought maybe we could get all our problems off our chests." I say.**

"**Took you long enough" She taunts. **

**I'm loosing my grip on the situation. She's pushing me closer and closer to the edge, all thanks to Max and his bright ideas. I sigh again and speak.**

"**I know that. When I went back home to Australia I had time to think about what happened. Look, you're a really sweet girl sometimes, and you take the role of protector with your sisters very well…sometimes. But I only saw you as a spoiled brat with an attitude problem. But now I want to make up, and I don't want to have my presence here disrupt what you do, like your singing." **

"**Look, your not the reason why I don't feel like singing, got it?" She shoots "Besides, Max sends you our CDs, so you can hear me on those. I AM the lead singer you know."**

**Ok, this is not working, time to get serious. **

"**See, this is why we couldn't get along. You pick with everyone under the sun, and you boast about every little thing great or small, but when someone calls you out on your flaws, you throw fit, call them every thing BUT their name, and storm off."**

"**Well after you tried to steal my boyfriend, damage my reputation, and embarrass me in front of my entire family, what did you want me to act like?!" Brittany shouts, throwing her magazine against the wall.**

"**Ok, 1) I never tried to take Alvin from you, 2) You do that on a daily basis, and 3) it was YOUR missed guided prank that went awry, so don't cast all the blame on ME!" I respond in kind, temper getting the best of me.**

"**Temper, temper" She mocks.**

"**Why you little…" I mumble. "Look, this is getting us nowhere so we'll talk tomorrow." I say.**

"**Sounds good with me, now I have a date with Alvin tomorrow and your interrupting my preparation, so if you don't mind." Brittany motions towards the door.**

"**This isn't over, child." I snear**

"**I'll be here." Brittany slyly replies, I shake my head in disgust and walk out, where Max is waiting outside for me, shaking his head.**

"**Nice work Mrs. Negotiator." He jokes.**

"**Don't start. I don't know how you deal with her"**

"**It's a challenge, but she's a sweet girl when she's not a being a colossal pain in the ass." He says. "So I'm guessing you couldn't get her to reconsider."**

"**Nope, she set up a date with Alvin instead." I roll my eyes.**

"**Yeah, Dave called and told me about 5 minutes ago, so we've had to reschedule." Max says. **

"**Splendid" I sigh. Well I'm going to bed; dealing with Brittany makes me tired." I yawn.**

"**I hear that, good night cousin." Max says.**

"**Night." I walk into my room and lie down, today has been a long day…**

_**Max's POV**_

**Well, my cousin's plan failed, and I'm somewhat to blame. Samuel's blow up made Marsha's already tough job almost impossible, but what do you expect, Brittany HATES her with a passion, and its because she thinks that Marsha messed with Alvin, which is far from the truth. Marsha actually helped Alvin find an anniversary gift for Brittany, which she never got because of their temporary breakup. **

**Tired, but not ready to sleep, I chill out in my room and watch the news when Eleanor walks in, wearing her pajamas.**

"**What's up sis?" **

"**Brittany's horrible mood is annoying, she snapped at Jeanette for telling her good night." Eleanor says, climbing up next to me.**

"**Yeah, Brittany's in one of her moods again." I say.**

"**She always acts like this Marsha comes to visit; I wish they could just iron out their differences." Ellie says.**

"**Well they tried, and it ended in an argument as usual." I reply.**

"**I know we could hear them from down stairs." Ellie says.**

"**Yeah, well now she's going on a date after school with Alvin tomorrow instead of the recording session so who knows what will happen." I say.**

"**She's probably going to let him get some to make sure he doesn't cheat on her." Ellie says.**

"**Eleanor Melody Miller (A/N: Making up these middle names out of random as we go), what makes you think your sister would do such a thing?" I ask pretending to be astonished by her comment.**

"**Just a thought" Ellie says.**

"**Right, right, and what are YOU doing tomorrow?" I ask.**

"**There's a cake recipe that Theodore wanted to try, so we're meeting after school tomorrow to make it." She says.**

"**Cake, right, let's go with that." I joke.**

"**Don't go there with me." Eleanor snaps.**

"**Jeez, sorry; just making a little joke."**

"**It's ok; I think Brittany's bad mood is contagious." Eleanor yawns.**

"**Looks like someone's ready for bed." I say.**

"**I guess so, what time is it?" Ellie asks.**

"**10:10"**

"**Shit its late" Eleanor says.**

"**Ellie!" I say, serious this time.**

**Eleanor jumps at my tone. "Sorry, it slipped!" She says.**

**I shake my head. "Well don't let it "slip" in front of Mrs. Miller or you'll be in big trouble."**

"**You don't need to tell me twice, good night big brother." Eleanor hugs me and jumps off the bed.**

"**Good night little sis" Ellie walks out the room towards the girls room, while I roll over and click the light off. Eleanor's language concerns me, but what she said about Brittany concerns me more. Brittany's only thirteen; would she really go that far to "mark her turf" So to speak? And what if, by chance, she got pregnant? Mrs. Miller would kill her, Alvin, AND me. I put my glasses on the night stand; turn off the TV, and go to sleep. Tomorrow will be interesting indeed… **

_**The next day, breakfast time (still Max's POV)…**_

**Eleanor may have been right all along. As we where eating breakfast, the phone rang. Marsha, being the closest to the phone, picks it up.**

"**Good day, mate" She says**

"**Marsha?" It's Alvin on the other line.**

"**Oh, hi Alvin, how's it going?"**

"**Pretty good, is Brittany around?" **

"**She's still getting dressed, you know how Brittany is." Marsha chuckles.**

**Alvin chuckles. "Hey, when you see her, pass on a message for me?" **

"**I'll probably be gone before Brittany finally gets down here so I'll write it down." She says, grabbing a pen and paper.**

**Now sometime during this point in the conversation, Brittany picks up the phone upstairs, not knowing that Alvin's leaving a message and here's this "We're meeting at the ice cream shop at 12:30, then I'll give her the cards before we meet Chelsea and Robert at the theater."**

"**Cards?" Marsha says as a joke.**

"**Yeah, Brittany still collects pokemon cards and I have a few lying around, so I'm going to give them to her." He says.**

**Marsha mouths "pokemon?" to me, I shrug and continue eating. "Ok, I got it, by Alvin." Marsha says.**

"**Bye." They hang up; Marsha sits down next to Jeanette. **

"**Brittany hasn't played Pokemon in three years." I say.**

**Marsha, Jeanette, and Eleanor look up. "Three years?" Marsha asks.**

**I continue "Yeah, she got rid of those things two years ago. So either Alvin's extremely late or we intercepted a code word. " I say. Just then, Brittany walks downstairs in her nicest outfit and make-up, which she usually reserves for the FIRST day of school.**

"**Got enough make-up on Britt?" Eleanor asks. **

"**I think we know how this exchange ends." Brittany says.**

"**If you mean it ending with me punching your ass in the face, then your right." Eleanor says**

"**Eleanor!" Grandma Miller says. **

"**Sorry Mrs. Miller" Ellie says sheepishly**

"**Looks like Ellie let it slip" I whisper to Jeanette, who chuckles. **

"**Britt, there's a message from Alvin for you on the counter." Marsha says.**

**Brittany gives a fake "thank you" and picks up the notepad. She squeals when she reads the part about the cards.**

"**I have to go to the studio with David today, so Matthew and Marsha will be here when you get home." Grandma Miller says**

"**Ok." The girls says, grabbing there things.**

"**Hey, I didn't get to eat yet." Brittany whines**

"**Should been down here instead of "prettying up"" I say. "Grab a pop-tart or something and get going, you're gonna miss the bus."**

**Brittany sighs. "Whatever, let's go girls." Brittany says, heading for the door.**

"**Bye Max, Bye Cousin Marsha!" Jeanette and Eleanor says.**

"**Bye girls, have fun today!" Marsha says "Keep an eye on your sister."**

"**Well, I need to go as well so I'll see you two later." Mrs. Miller says. **

"**Bye Grandma." I say.**

"**Bye Mrs. Miller." Marsha replies.**

**Mrs. Miller leaves, leaving me and Marsha alone.**

"**Well, looks like we're on clean up duty." Marsha says.**

"**Well its not that much, Ellie's habit of washing her own cooking instruments really helps, but I'm more concerned about the "cards." I say.**

**Marsha nods "Your not the only one."**

**End Chapter 6A**

_(A/N: Hope you like, don't forget to read and review. Chapter 6B cometh shortly.)_


	7. The card bag chapter 6B

_(A/N: Looks like my little story has drawn quite the following__. I enjoy writing it as much as you guys like reading it, and don't worry, this story won't have a premature death. Also, I've decided to spare us all of the having a Lil' Mama song in this chapter, it just wouldn't fit.)_

**Chapter 6B: The "card" bag.**

**You ever have a day when a major event that you will never forget happens? Like 9/11, or winning your first Music-related award? That's what this day is shaping up to be. Alvin actually giving up some of his "cards" without cost, Brittany wearing a good outfit to the last day of school, President Bush sounding intelligent on the news, none of it happens on the often, even less on the same day. Something big is going to happen today, I can feel it.**

**I sit in the kitchen with my laptop, working on the logistics for the New York show while Marsha is shopping down town. Around 12:30, I call up my cousin and Sam and tell them to meet me here at the house so we can go down and chill at the board walk for a little while. I go upstairs and change into some more comfortable clothes, when the phone rings for the second time today, and the start of the longest Friday of my life.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hi Max, its Theodore"**

"**Oh, hey Theo, what's wrong? My sister stood you up or something?" I joke.**

"**No, she's here in the kitchen with me." He replies, sounding serious.**

"**I see. What's up then?"**

"**Eleanor told me Alvin left a message talking about cards, well I know what that means." He says.**

**Surprised, I ask "You do?"**

"**Yep, but you need to hear it in person." Theodore says.**

"**All right, 10-4, Me, Marsha, and Sam will head over there." I say.**

"**Ok, see ya then."**

"**Bye Theodore." I hang up and immediately dial Sam, and Marsha via three-way.**

**Marsha picks up first "Sup mate?" (A/N: I don't know how to spell the Australian version of Good day, mate. If anyone does, please leave the spelling in a review please)**

"**Hey Marsh, Sam is on this line as well, he should be picking up shortly. No sooner than I speak then Samuel picks up the phone.**

"**What's the deal man?"**

"**Ok, change of plans, we have to go to Dave's house first." **

"**Why?" Sam and Marsha ask at the same time.**

**I say one word: "Cards." **

"**Cards, what about cards?" Samuel asks.**

"**Sam, you don't know yet, but Marsha knows." I say.**

"**It's one of Brittany and Alvin's code words for something." Marsha says.**

"**Code word for what?" Sam asks, confused.**

**Sam is my friend, but he is the most clueless white boy I've ever met. "Just come to my house and we'll go over there and find out together." **

"**Alright man, see ya."**

"**Max, I'm pulling into the drive way now." Marsha says.**

"**Alright Marsh, Sam where are you?"**

"**About two blocks from the Seville house." He says.**

"**Alright, just meet us their, Marsha I'm on my way out the door now." I say.**

"**10-4, bye."**

"**Bye Max." **

**We hang up, and I walk out the door and get in the car.**

"**Alright, let's go." Marsha backs out, and we're on the road.**

"**So what do you think "cards" means?" Marsha asks.**

"**I don't know, code word for their make out spot maybe? I say.**

**Marsha shakes her head. "I don't know, no one dresses up like their going to a party just to make out, this something much bigger." **

"**Yeah, your probably right." I say. **

"**So what's your theory? She asks.**

"**Well, and this is just a theory, it's has something to do with sex." I say. **

"**Max you can't be serious." Marsha says.**

"**Oh come on Marsh, don't play like you weren't thinking the same thing. It would make sense too. I mean, why would she go to such lengths to dress up for a simple movie date, Brittany never wears her best outfits unless she's A) Going to impress someone, or B) Trying Alvin's motor running, if you know what I mean." I say.**

"**And how do you know all this? she asks.**

"**I know my sisters like the back of my hands, and I saw this coming a long time ago."**

"**I bet you did" Marsha says sarcastically.**

"**Look, all I know is that this is as big as then when Theodore went "wolf man" back in grade 7." I say as we pull up in front of the Seville house. Sam is waiting for us out front.**

"**Waiting long?" Marsha asks as we get out the car.**

"**Not really." Sam says. "So what's "cards"?"**

"**Some code word Alvin used in a message he left for Brittany." Marsha says.**

"**And today we find out what it means." I add.**

**We walk to the door, and I ring the bell. Eleanor comes and opens the door for us. She leads us to the living room, where Theodore is sitting and goes upstairs. We take a seat on the sofa to the right of where Theodore sits. **

"**Hi guys!" he says cheerily **

"**Hey, how's it goin?" Sam asks.**

"**Every thing's fine, except our cake recipe didn't work out to well." He replies.**

"**That sucks." I say.**

**Eleanor walks back down with a brown paper bag and sits next to Theodore. "It's ok though, we probably just put too much sugar in it. We'll try it again one of these days." **

"**Uhh, what's in the bag Ellie?" Marsha asks.**

"**Oh, right. I'd like to present to all of you, Alvin's  
cards."**

**Eleanor puts her hand in the bag and tosses a hand full of condoms onto the coffee table.**

"**Those aren't pokemon cards." Marsha says. **

"**There's about half a bag more of these in here." Eleanor says.**

"**How did you find these?" Marsha asks.**

**Theodore speaks this time. "I saw them this morning. Alvin got a hand full and shoved them in his pocket before making a phone call."**

"**He called us around 7:30 this morning." I say.**

"**Ok, here's a better question, how does he get these things?" Marsha asks. **

"**Kids at school sell them all the time. He calls them "cards" to throw the adults off." Theodore says.**

**I roll my eyes "Well he didn't throw me off." **

"**Ok, why so many? I mean that's a lot of protection." Sam says.**

"**It's because those two go at it more then rabbits." Theodore says.**

"**He's right, at school, here, that couch in the basement at your house is their favorite spot." Eleanor says, making me and Marsha cringe.**

"**I'm never sitting on that damn thing again." Marsha says.**

**Suddenly, a thought pops in my head. "Hey, has anyone else noticed them arguing a lot more?" **

"**Actually, now that I mention it, I have." Sam says.**

"**The "arguments" are the best cover, since everyone just tells them to take their bickering else where." Eleanor says.**

**I'm pissed now. "It's like we're giving them permission to screw around."**

"**We need to show this to Dave and Mrs. Miller." Sam says. **

"**No, I'll talk to her. Dave and Auntie M will kill them." Marsha says.**

**I agree with my cousin on this one, dealing with this on our own will save us grief down the line, and besides, my sisters are supposed to bury me, not the other way around. **

"**Good idea. You two put the bag back, we'll deal with Brittany and Alvin later." **

**Just then, Jeanette and Simon come from the basement looking a mess.**

"**Uhh, hi!" Jeanette says.**

**Surprised, I manage to sputter out "Hi."**

"**And what where you two doing?" Theodore asks.**

"**Pheromone research" Simon says.**

"**And the experiment exploded in your faces or something?" Marsha asks.**

**Jeanette blushes and says (without thinking) "Something exploded in mine."**

**And that was the last sentence uttered for at least thirty minutes.**

**End Chapter 6B**

_(A/N: I couldn't resist ending on that joke. It's based on the motivator I made a few chapters back about rule 34, I rofl'ed for a good twenty minutes and decided to end the chapter on that way. A true chapter seven is in the works as we speak, and someone might get punched in the face in it Stay tuned….)_


	8. Confrontation

_(A/N: Well there was a bombshell for ya. I'm glad you guys like the story, now its time for the fallout from the "cards" to begin)_

**CHAPTER 7: The Confrontation.**

**This has been a long day. Not only did I find out about Brittany's "activities" with her boyfriend, but my other sister and her boyfriend's science project got them a little "excited", and the definition of "getting lucky" was rewritten. I have to ask a question, so I become the first to speak after half an hour of silence.**

"**Simon, I don't know what you guys did, but if you did, at least tell me you used protection." **

"**Don't worry; I went out and got condoms before we started working just in case." He says.**

"**Let me see the wrappers."**

"**But why-"**

**I cut Simon off. "Simon, I need proof that you used them, so show me the open open rubber wrappers."**

**Before Simon can speak, Jeanette digs in his pocket and pulls out the condom wrappers puts them in my hand. **

"**Here!" She shouts.**

"**Ok, well at least…Damn!" I say when I realize I have in my hands 12 opened condom wrappers.**

"**Geeze Simon, how long where you saving up for?" Sam asks.**

"**Not the time, nor the place Sam." Marsha groans.**

"**Did you guys clean up down their?" Theodore asks.**

"**That's what we've spent the last thirty minutes doing." Jeanette says.**

**Just then, Sam has one of his "moments". "That trash can down there is probably as sticky as the inside of Brittany's legs."**

**Silence…**

"**Sam's poor attempt at humor aside, Simon why didn't you just take some of Alvin's stash?" Marsha asks.**

"**Because I wear large not medium."**

**Jeanette's face turns as red as my Vette's paint, while Marsha turns away, failing to hold in her laughter. Theodore and Eleanor burst out in laughter. Sam looks at me with the "No he didn't" look; and I sputter out "No Comment" before I start laughing myself.**

**Just then, my personal phone rings. Speak of the devil, its Brittany. **

"**I'll be right back I gotta take this." I say, stepping out of the room.**

"**Hi Max."**

"**What's up Brittany?"**

"**Nothing, just calling to say that me and Alvin are going to Chelsea's house, we'll be home around 7:00pm." She says.**

"**Alright, 10-4. Behave yourself." **

"**I always do."**

"**Oh, and tell Alvin I said nice card collection."**

**Brittany quickly hangs up. Looks like she knows we're on to her little code. I walk back into the room and sit down, Jeanette and Simon now sitting on the sofa.**

"**Who was that?" Eleanor asks.**

"**Your sister, she's going to Chelsea's house. And I hinted that we're wise to the code." I say.**

"**Heh heh, nice." Sam says.**

"**Ya know, since we're all here, why don't we go down to Santa Monica?" Marsha asks.**

"**Sounds good to me, let's roll." I say. "Sam we're taking your truck." **

**Sam sighs "I knew that was coming." **

_**LATER THAT DAY, Santa Monica**_

**Coming down to the Santa Monica Pier was a good way to take our minds off things, unfortunately, I'm finding that hard to do. I mean, it's one thing for them to be doing it, it's another thing entirely for them to be as sneaky about it as they are. I mean, using code words for when protection is available? None of this makes sense, and I need to get answers from the source. As I watch Jeanette, Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor enjoy the rides and Samuel and Marsha actually enjoying each other's company, I put my ipod on and lean over the rail, looking out at the ocean. One of my favorite songs by Matchbox twenty playing through the ear buds.**

"**How Far We've come"**

_**Hello  
Hello  
Hello**_

_**Waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
But it's feeling just like every other morning before,  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,  
The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour  
And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?**_

_**I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come**_

_**I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
And I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's no where to run to  
I sat down on the street took a look at myself  
Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to**_

_**I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come**_

_**Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come**_

_**It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
It was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you  
Well it's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you**_

_**I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come**_

**As the song plays, I think about how we've all grown the past few years. I mean, just yesterday the girls where standing there on our doorstep with Dave, a few months later me and Sam would have the idea for the record studio, 6 months after that we would be wrapping up the first cd in out basement recording studio, and drawing up plans for the current studio as well. We're all growing up fast, and sure I knew that one day the kids would start expressing their feelings physically, but I didn't think it would be this soon. **

**As if sensing my anxiety, Marsha and Sam join me, I cut the ipod off then turn around and face them, still leaning against the rail.**

"**You ok Max? You've barely said a word since we got here." Marsha says.**

"**Yeah, I mean this used to be our spot. Hey. Maybe that chick from the cotton candy stand still works here. Ya know she had the hots for you man." Sam adds.**

**I chuckle. "I'm alright guys, just thinking about stuff." **

"**Thinking about what we found today, aren't you." Marsha says.**

"**Yeah." I mutter.**

"**Dude, why are you still concerning yourself with that? You know the truth, so expose it." Sam says. **

"**For once I agree with you Sam, but that's not why I'm in thought." I say.**

"**Then what's bugging you?" Marsha asks.**

"**Marsha, after your last visit, I remember Brittany saying something about doing whatever it takes to keep Alvin." I say**

"**So…?"**

**Great, Samuel's naivety is contagious "So, I think this is her doing whatever it takes. Giving herself up to Alvin."**

**Marsha nods.**

"**Dude, you've put a stop to this before either Brittany gets pregnant or Mrs. Miller finds out." Sam says.**

"**I know, that's why we're gonna handle this today, Brittany's coming home at 7, when she gets home we'll confront her" I say.**

"**I like where this is going." Sam says.**

"**But the only evidence we had were Simon's and you threw them away." Marsha says.**

"**That's while we'll swing by and get some from the bag before we head back Marsh." I reply.**

"**Stop calling me Marsh." Apparently, Marsha doesn't like her nickname.**

"**Hey guys, come ride with us." Eleanor says.**

"**Just a moment, sis." I say. "Come on guys, let's go have some fun."**

_**That evening, the confrontation **_

**6:45pm.**

**The children are off playing in the back yard playing tag, while me, Sam, and Marsha wait in the kitchen, waiting for Brittany to return. Brittany and Alvin both stroll in at 6:54 hand in hand and stop dead in their tracks when they see us sitting there.**

"**Hey guys." Alvin says.**

"**Alvin." Samuel replies.**

"**Hey Alvin we went by your house today, Jeanette and Simon where working on an experiment using pheromones and well… let's just say you wouldn't want to touch anything in that basement." I joke.**

"**Pheromones?" Brittany asks.**

"**Ask them for a better explanation." Marsha says. **

"**Ok, is there a point to all of this?" Alvin asks.**

"**Actually, there is." **

**At that moment, Marsha flips the condoms we picked up from his stash.**

"**Nice card collection you got Alvin." Sam says.**

**Alvin stutters "Th…Those aren't mine."**

"**Can it, we know everything. Theodore filled us in on it." I say. "I'm concerned that you guys would go to such lengths to hide your activites."**

**Alvin sucks his teeth. "You wouldn't be if you minded your own business." **

**I knew that was coming. "Is that so? Well if that's the case, then I could turn these over to Dave and Mrs. Miller, let Theodore tell the same story he told us, and see what happens to you." **

"**If I know them the way I do, you won't be sitting down for a week." Marsha adds.**

**Brittany sucks her teeth. "You can't scare us Max, because everyone in this room knows you don't have the balls to do it. Because everyone in this room knows that you'll go down with us for not being responsible."**

**Sam chuckles. "We knew you'd say that. Did you forget you guys used code to throw us off your tracks? We had no idea what was going on, so you'd get it WORSE for being sneaky."**

"**He's got a point." Marsha says.**

"**Ok, we all know the only reason you're here is I got what you can't have!" Brittany shouts.**

"**Oh really? Every time I was with Alvin, he was talking about you. I helped him plan several of your big dates, and even helped find the perfume that you smashed against the sidewalk because you thought Alvin was cheating." **

"**Back on subject, you guys are thirteen years old, you are way too young to be having sex."**

"**Hey, at least we're using protection." Alvin says.**

**Marsha rolls her eyes "Accidents happen."**

"**Really? Well someone else is about to have an accident." Brittany says and storms out side.  
**

"**Where is she going?" I ask. Grabbing the condoms and shoving them in my pocket, we all follow her outside and watch from the patio.**

**She walks over to where Ellie is running after Theodore.**

"**Hey fat ass!" Brittany trips Theodore as he runs past, causing him to hit the ground hard. **

"**Brittany, what was that for?!" Alvin shouts.**

"**The only reason we got caught is because this fa-"**

**That would be the last words Brittany spoke today. Out of no where, Eleanor steals Brittany in the face with the meanest Right cross I've ever seen in my life. Brittany shudders and falls to the ground.**

"**Jesus Ellie!" I shout.**

"**That was completely unnecessary Ellie." Jeanette says.**

"**What was unnecessary is her taking her frustrations out on my boyfriend!" Eleanor says.**

"**We can argue about this later, right now we need to get Brittany inside, because she's out cold and Mrs. Miller will be home any minute, and I don't want to explain why her oldest (technically) daughter got knocked the hell out." Marsha says.**

**And that is how the longest Friday of my life came to a close.**

**End Chapter 7**

_**Alright, there it is. It's by far one of the longest chapter in the story. Sorry for the lack of Alvin lines in the confrontation scene but it was hard to find lines for him. Also, I'm not bashing Brittany with all the violence she's endured, but we all know that even Alvin wanted to take a swing at that girl at times. Read and Review, chapter eight will have more of the children in it.**_


	9. Reconciliation and major news

_(A/N: Glad your guys enjoy the story. I could A little w__ barely contain my laughter while typing the last chapter, glad it made you guys laugh too. this one may be a little on the short side.)_

**CHAPTER 8:**

**Reconciliation**

_**Saturday, 7:30 am**_

_**12 hours since the punch (Brittany's POV)**_

**I don't know what just happened, but my jaw feels like I just took a cinderblock to the face. On the flip side, I'm starting to come too. My eyes flutter open, and instead of seeing the night sky, I see the ceiling of my room. Some how I've managed to move from the backyard up here, and change into my pajamas.**

**I sit up, and see Max lying on the floor, his head resting on the foot of my bed. By the looks of it, he's been here all night. To show I'm all right, I playfully nudge him with my foot.**

"**Hey what's the… oh, I see your awake now little sis" Max yawns.**

**I sit up and stretch. "Well Good Morning to you too big brother. Mind telling me what happened?"**

"**Eleanor knocked you the hell out, again. You've been out for twelve hours." He says.**

"**12 hours!" I shout.**

**Max sits on the bed. "Yeah, twelve hours, so how are you feeling?" **

**I rub my cheek. "Like I got hit by a truck."**

**Max chuckles "Sounds about right." **

**I frown. "Very funny Matthew, You should be a comedian." **

"**I'll stick to my day job thank you." He says.**

**I look at my sisters beds, finding them empty. It's a little early on a Saturday for everyone to be gone.**

"**Where are my sisters?" I ask.**

**Max adjusts his glasses and looks at me. "Breakfast, which I would be at, but I decided to stay here and make sure you didn't slip into a coma." **

"**Which reminds me, how did I get up here?"**

"**Me and Alvin carried you up here. He actually wanted to stay here with you but Dave came and picked them up an hour later."**

"**Thanks."**

"**Your welcome, but we need to talk about something." **

**I suck my teeth, which was a bad idea because my jaw is still sore. I wince and lie back down.**

"**If I where you, I'd watch what I do with my mouth. You got hit pretty hard. Anyway, what you did yesterday was stupid. Theodore did what he thought was right by telling us and he was. It didn't give you the right to retaliate like that."  
**

"**Well Ellie didn't have the right to retaliate either." I say, rubbing my cheek. **

**Max rolls his eyes. "I know, and I talked to her about that and she will apologize later. But you're getting me off my point. You took your relationship too far, too fast, and wouldn't accept the criticism when called out because of this stupid grudge with Marsha. Your thirt-freakin-teen for Christ's sake, if you where to get pregnant, neither you or Alvin have what it takes to raise a kid." **

**Here we go again. "Alright, I get the point, I got head of myself, I understand now."**

**Max sighs and looks out the window. "I see that punch didn't alter your attitude." The room goes silent as Max stares off into space. "You remember the day you three came here?"**

"**Yes." I say.**

"**You remember what I told you that first night?"**

"**No matter what happens, I will always protect you, because we are family forever, and no one can change that."**

**He looks at me and smiles. "That's right. That day I made a promise because you girls are the closest thing to family I have, and I don't want anything to happen to you girls. But I can't do keep that promise if you make bad decisions."**

**I sigh. For once, Max is right. My recent actions have put in a position that would ruin both my career and my reputation. I sit up and rest my head on his shoulder.**

"**Ok, I get it. If it means me and Alvin have to slow down, then so be it."**

**Max smiles and kisses me on the cheek. "Good. You need to make amends with Marsha and Eleanor too."**

**I groan. "Alright."**

"**Good. Now I have to take care of some business so I'll be out for most of the day. Grannie and M will be watching you guys, so behave, ok?"**

**I hug Max before lying back down. "Oh, one question, how did I get in pajamas?"**

**Max's "Yeah…, that was me. We told Mrs. Miller you went to bed early, so just in case she came in to check in on you, I had to re-dress you."**

"**Perv." I say, tossing a pillow at him, which he catches.**

"**Hey, I didn't see or touch anything, honest." He says, handing me the pillow back. "Get some rest sis."**

**I take the pillow and put it behind my head. "I will, bye big brother."**

**Max smiles. "Bye sis." **

**Max leaves, and I lie back down. Some food would sound good, but my mouth is too sore from yesterday to chew solid food right now, which can't be a good thing. I roll over and go back to sleep.**

**Thirty minutes later I'm awoken by Jeanette, who brings me a piece of toast, some orange juice, and some Tylenol for the pain.**

"**I just came to check on you." She says.**

"**Thanks sis." I say sleepily.**

"**Your welcome. Oh, and Ellie said sorry." She says.**

"**Tell her I said I should be the one that's sorry." I take two the Tylenol and drink the juice. I leave the toast on the night stand, I don't really feel like eating right now. **

**Around eleven thirty I get up for good and throw on some shorts and throw on some clothes and walk downstairs, where Jeanette and Eleanor are playing Madden, and Marsha is watching.**

"**Good morning." I yawn. **

"**Morning? It's almost noon." Marsha says.**

"**Well I just got up, so good morning." I say, sitting next to Marsha. "Can you two pause the game, I need to say something."**

"**Sure." Ellie says. **

"**What's up Britt?" Jeanette asks.**

"**Look, I know I've been acting like a complete asshole recently, and I'm sorry. I overreacted yesterday, and I apologize for that as well." I say.**

"**Wow, she's apologizing. That punch must have really done a number on you." Marsha jokes.**

"**Actually Max talked to me, which reminds me, where'd he go?" I ask.**

"**He had to go to the Australian embassy for some reason." Eleanor says.**

"**The embassy? Why would he be going there?" Jeanette asks.**

"**I don't know, all I know is that he got a call around 10 last night and that he had to go down their today." Ellie says.**

_**Cut away- Australian embassy (Max's pov)**_

**This is annoying. I should be at home taking care of my sister, who nearly got her jaw glassed by my other sister. Instead, I had to go the studio for some BS meeting, and now I'm down here at the embassy because I got a phone call about some "important business regarding the investigation." Now that's all well and good, but if you knew something yesterday, why wasn't it brought to my attention then? Anyways, I wait in the main hall of the office for who ever called me yesterday.**

"**Mr. Miller?, Jeffery Werner, I'm the man in charge of your case here. He says.**

"**Just call me Max, Jeffery." I say, shaking his hand.**

"**Alright, "Max", We would have had this to you sooner but at first we didn't believe the information." He says.**

**I pause. "What information?"**

"**Mr. Miller, what I am about tell you concerning your parents, AND your sisters may shock and suprise you." He says.**

**Oh boy…**

_**BACK AT THE MILLER HOUSE**_

"**Out of random, how is your jaw Brittany?"**

"**It doesn't hurt as much as it did earlier." I reply **

**Just then, the door bell rings.**

"**I got it." I say. I walk to the front and open it, finding Alvin waiting for me.**

"**Hey Brittany."**

"**Hey, how are you?" He asks.**

"**A lot better then last night." I reply, then kiss him. "That was for helping me up the stairs.**

"**Anytime." Alvin kisses me back. " Can we talk for a minute?"**

"**If it's what I think its about, we can go out back." **

_**In the backyard**_

**We sit on the garden swing outside, which has a great view of the backyard. The shade from the covering and the nearby oak tree makes it refreshingly cool compared to the rest of the yard. We sit here in each other arms, with my head resting on my lover's shoulder. Even though we argue and pick with each other constantly, our love for each other never fades. Okay, there was that time when I thought he was cheating on me with Marsha but I just buried that hatchet. Feeling playful, I take his hat off and put it on.**

"**Hey." He says.**

**I look into his eyes. "What? I think looks nice on me." **

"**Well I think it looks better on me?" he says.**

"**Oh really?"**

"**Really" Alvin says, then kisses me. He always gets me with that. He did that the day we first started our relationship, and he did it they day we got back together, ten minutes after we broke up. I don't understand how he does it, but no matter how mad I get at him; one kiss makes it all better. I lay across his legs, look out at the yard, and sigh.**

"**Alvin, do you think we went too fast?"**

**Alvin looks at me confused. "What do you mean?"**

"**You know, when we decided to "go all the way"". **

"**Oh…" Alvin says. **

**I look up at Alvin. "I mean, we went a little far for children our age, and we almost got in big trouble."**

**Alvin nods. "If your trying to say we need to slow it down, I understand."**

"**Good." I reply, kissing him. We stay out here a while longer, talking about any and every thing, as well as a kiss or two before Marsha comes running out.**

"**Hey Brittany, Max is back and he needs to talk to all of you." She says, breathing heavily"**

"**Why, what's wrong Marsha?" Alvin asks.**

"**It isn't about yesterday is it?" I add.**

"**No, it's… it's about your parents!"**

**Both me and Alvin jump up, his hat falls to the ground but we forget about it as we head towards the house. Once inside, we find everyone in the living room, with Marcus sitting in the chair to the right.**

"**Alright, we're all here." Marsha says.**

"**Good." Max quips.**

"**So what did they find out Max?" Mrs. Miller asks.**

"**Well, Mrs. Miller, girls, Alvin." He says. "As you know, I went down to the Australian embassy today. This won't make sense, and even I didn't believe it at first, but Girls, we are relatives by blood." Max says.**

**The room falls silent.**

"**What do you mean?" I ask.**

"**Brittany, Matthew IS your biological brother!" **

**If Alvin wasn't standing next to me, I would of fell straight to the floor in shock.**

**END CHAPTER 8**

_(Hands of the number of people that saw that one coming. I hope you like this chapter, and if your confused, it will all become clear in chapter 9, duces til then. _


	10. family ties

**CHAPTER 9:**

**Family Ties**

**Still in Brittany's POV**

**Alvin helps me to a seat next to my sisters where I do my best to recompose myself. I look at Marsha, who looks at me, then back at Max, then at me again.**

"**When did they find this out Matthew?" Mrs. Miller asks.**

"**Well, they had it yesterday but they where verifying the data, and I see why. I couldn't believe what I was seeing when he gave it toome."**

"**But how does the disappearance of your parents and the girls being born coexist?" Mrs. Miller asks. **

**Max looks at us before speaking. "Well, without my parents' disappearance the Chippetes probably wouldn't have been born."**

"**So wait, basically, one of your parents cheated on the other with a chipmunk?" She asks.**

**If looks could kill, the look our big brother gave Cousin Marsha would have destroyed her.**"**No, Marsha, it's not that simple. In fact it's not like that at all." **

"**Then what is it Max?" I ask.**

"**I'm about to tell you." He opens the file sitting in his lap and pulls out two pictures, one of his mother; the other of his father, and puts it on the coffee table for all of us to see.**

"**My Parents were going from Melbourne to Brisbane through Adelaide to finish some business deal. Unfortunately the plane crashed somewhere in New South Wales due to engine trouble. Of the 64 passengers and 5 crew members, only one person made it out." He says, putting a picture of the crash on the table. "That one person was Jeffery Manning, my father." He says, choking back tears. Seeing this, Me, Jeanette, and Ellie get up and hug our brother.**

"**Thank you girls" He sobs. We stay like this until Max regains his composure enough to continue. "My father wandered the dessert for about two days, looking for some form of civilization until Elizabeth Verner found him." **

"**Elizabeth? That's my middle name!" I shout.**

"**That isn't an act of coincidence either." Max pulls the photo of our mother out and puts it on the table and we clearly see the resemblance to us. "She took my father back to her home near Sydney, where she nursed him back to health." He says.**

"**Alright, so we've got the connection between the crash and the girl's mum, but where do the girls fit in?" Marsha asks. **

"**Well, my father was heartbroken over my mother's death, and Elizabeth was a widow going on three years by the time they crossed paths. I guess they took a liking to each other. They never officially married, but they had three children, daughters; named Brittany Elizabeth, Jeanette Catherine, and Eleanor Melody Manning, born March 15****th****, 1995, two months to the day before my 5****th**** birthday." He says, putting a photo of us when we where born in our mother's arms on the table. **

**I pick up the photo and show it to the girls. We choke back tears as we look at the only image we ever took with our mother. Eleanor is the first to find her voice.**

"**Wha….What happened to them?"**

**Max looks down. "Well, two years after you where born, your mother got sick. My dad cared for her and you guys as best as he could, and she eventually recovered. However, my dad became sick as well, and he died 6 months later." He chokes back more tears.**

"**What happened to our mom?" I ask.**

**Max sighs, and looks up at us. "Aunt Lizzie (Elizabeth) took care of you guys the best she could, but her health was failing her. It says here that on February 19****th****, 2000 she gave you guys up for adoption by Mrs. Miller per my father's wishes; she died of pneumonia the next day." **

**I can feel my self tearing up. I look over at Jeani and Ellie and hug them both, sobbing. Alvin joins in as well in our group hug. We don't see it, but Max and Marsha leave out the room to the patio.**

**Outside, Max's POV**

**I can't believe it, all this time I thought I had no biological family left. But now, I know my father's spirit lives on through my sisters, I couldn't take it, so I got up and left with Marsha in tow.**

"**Hey, are you ok?" She asks. **

**At first, I don't speak. I'm too overwhelmed.**

"**Matthew, what's wrong?" **

**I turn and face her. "Nothing's wrong. Actually, everything is right, I'm just trying to take it all in." I say quietly.**

"**One question though, If the girls where supposed to come here, why did they end up with Dave first?" She asks.**

"**Who knows, paperwork mix up maybe." I quip **

**Just then, the grip of all three Chippetes hugging me at once takes my breath away. **

"**Big brother!" they all exclaim at once.**

"**I can't breathe!" I cough.**

**Marsha laughs. "There just showing how glad they are to be your true little sisters."  
**

**End chapter**

_(Sorry this one was so short, I'll make it up in the next chapter. I'm gonna take a little break because I have a lot of stuff to take care of, so I won't start on the next chapter until sometime next week, but it will be soon.)_

_A/N: this chapter has been updated as of 3/13/2008_


	11. Letting it all sink in

_(A/N: I'm glad everyone is enjoying this. Seeing everyone's positive feed back is good motivation, so keep reading and reviewing. Now that I'm back from my break, let's get down to it. And if you didn't know already, this story is based off of the 80's and 90's incarnation of the chipmunks. One last thing, some readers might want to go back and re-read Chapter 9, its been modified somewhat.)_

**CHAPTER 10:**

**LETTING IT ALL SINK IN**

_**THE EVENING AFTER THE ANNOUNCEMENT (MAX'S POV):**_

**Remember the thing I said about the days you'll never forget? Well today topsmy list. I never in my wildest dreams thought for a second that Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were family by blood. But now that I think about it, we all bonded within the first few hours of our first meeting. I just thought that because they where so young, they looked to me as a father figure. I don't remember much about my father, and they probably don't either, so I can't tell which attributes of him they have. **

**That's not the only thing, I wonder about the girls and what they must be feeling right now. They just learned that the man they casually refer to as "big brother", IS their real big brother, albeit half brother. Not only that, they learned that their mother sent them to the home of their sole remaining relative when she knew that her life was coming to an end, instead of leaving them to fend for themselves in the outback. I saw them crying when I told them, whether they were tears of joy or sadness I don't know, but it was enough for me to start welling up as well.**

**What I did know is that I needed time to process all of this. So I went in the basement studio with my guitar. It's 9:00pm now, and I'm half way through playing the guitar riff to Black Sabbath's "Iron man" with my head phones on, when Jeanette comes down the stairs and trips over my amp cord, pulling it out of the socket as she falls to the floor. **

"**Ow!" Jeanette yelps**

**I take my headset off help Jeanette get back on her feet. "You ok lil sis?"**

"**I'm okay, thanks big brother." She says, and I pause. Those phrases, which we used to say so casually, now carry so much weight. **

"**Good." I stammer, and sit down on the stool behind me. "So what's up?"**

**Jeanette grabs a seat on the stool next to mine and faces me. "Mrs. Miller wanted to make sure your ok. We haven't seen you since this morning." She says.**

"**I'm ok, how are you feeling?" **

**Jeanette plugs in her guitar and starts tuning it up. "I'm fine now, it was just… a shock." She says quietly.**

**I'm getting concerned now. "Jeani, are you ok?"**

**She sniffles "I'm fine" and puts her guitar down. I see the tears getting ready to fall, so I get up and hug her, and the tears start streaming down her face. **

"**Is it about your mother?" I ask.**

**She looks up at me and nods. "Jeanette…" I start, but can't find the words to say. My sister just found out her mom died after giving her and her sister up for adoption, and I have no words of comfort to offer, Some brother I am. After a little while, she pulls away from me and dries her eyes.**

"**Feeling better?" I ask.**

"**Yeah" she quips. Removing her glasses momentarily to wipe the tears away.**

"**So how's everyone coping?" I ask.**

**Jeanette looks up at me "Well, Brittany and Alvin went out, but from what I can tell, she's still a little shocked."**

"**And Ellie?"**

"**Eleanor's been staring at the picture of our mother, she swears she looks just like her." Jeanette giggles. Man, It's nice to here her laugh, even at a time like this. **

**How about Marsha and Mrs. Miller?**

"**They're still in a state of disbelief." Jeanette says. "They're in the kitchen right now going over the file, but something Marsha said concerned me." **

**Puzzled, I ask "Well what did she say?"**

**Jeanette sighs, "She thinks we should have DNA tests done just to make sure."**

**I lean the guitar against the wall and stand up. "There's no way, Dad's dead, so we don't have his DNA."**

"**We could use you since you are the father, tschnically." Jeanette quips**

"**The hell I am." I reply jokingly. (A/N: There's a Maury joke in there if you where paying attention) **

**Jeanette puts her serious face on. "That's not what I meant Big brother." **

**I chuckle. "Sorry." **

"**You don't want the tests done, do you." She asks.**

**I sigh. "No, I don't. All of the evidence is compelling enough. And besides, no matter what the results are, you guys are still my baby sisters" I say.**

**Jeanette hugs me. "And you're still our big brother."**

"**So, wanna play a little "Iron man" with me?"**

"**Sure."**

**Me and Jeanette pick up our guitars and headphones, and start playing, me on lead, Jeani on base. We play a couple of songs after that. Around ten, Ellie comes down to check on us down to check on us. Feeling tired, I put my headphones up and put my guitar in its case before heading off to bed.**

_**NEXT MORNING…**_

**My peaceful night's sleep was interrupted around 7 when I feel the weight of someone's head on my chest. When I open my eyes and look, and see Ellie lying there, asleep. She must have had a bad dream… again; because that's the only time she uses my chest as a pillow. I gently nudge her, and she groans before looking up at me.**

"**Good morning." She says sleepily.**

"**Good morning to you too, how long have you been there?"**

"**Two hours" She says, handing me my glasses.**

"**Thanks." I put my glasses on and Ellie lays her head on the pillow on my left side as I sit up. "So did you have a bad dream again?"**

**She shakes her head no. "I just felt like using my big brother as a pillow."**

**I laugh. "That's the oddest answer you've ever given me."  
**

**She yawns. "Well it's true."**

"**Ok. Hey, you wanna go to the Dodgers game on Tuesday?" I ask.**

"**Sure!" She says, perking up.**

**I snicker. "I see that woke you up."**

"**Shut up." She says playfully.**

"**Well I'm going back to sleep, night sis."**

"**Night big brother, see you later." She says, getting off the bed and exiting the room. I take my glasses off and roll over, falling back to sleep. **

**When I get up for good, I hear sniffling from the girl's room, there I find Brittany looking over the picture of her mother. Bye the looks of it, she's been here for a while now. I gently knock on the door, and she turns around to look at me.**

"**You ok sis?" I ask.**

**She says nothing, but gets up of the bed and hugs me.**

"**You really miss your mom, don't you?" I ask, hugging her back. **

**She nods her head. "Big brother, promise me you'll never leave us." **

"**I'll always be here for you guys, remember what I said?"**

" **No matter what, I'll always protect you."**

"**Because we are family, and nothing will ever change that." I finish. I know I won't be able to keep that promise, we all have to die you know, but as long as I'm living, I'll always be in these girl's lives. They've been through too much, and I care too much about them not to be. We stay in this position until she calms down and we sit on the bed, her head resting in my lap.**

"**What do you think she was doing?" Brittany asks.**

**I look down. "What was who doing?"**

"**My mother, what do you think she was doing the day she died?"**

**I sigh. "She was probably thinking how her three little girls where going to fair in a new land without her. She was probably thinking how you where going to keep your sisters spirits high when everything seemed so bad. She thought how Jeanette might use her intelligence, and how Ellie would care for animals and what sport she'd like the most. But I think, out off all of that she thought, "What will they do while I'm gone?" **

"**You think their proud of us big brother?" She asks, now looking up at me.**

"**I think their both jamming to your music in heaven right now." I say. Brittany chuckles in response.**

"**Max?"**

"**Yea sis?"**

"**I love you big brother."**

"**I love you too." Brittany hugs me and almost immediately falls asleep. I lay her on her bed and sit there for a while, watching her sleep. Wondering what she must be dreaming about, when Marsha joins me.**

"**I don't know how you did it, but you managed to calm her down. She's been cryin all morning." Marsha whispers.**

"**I guess all she needed was some comfort from her "big brother."" I reply.**

"**You're good at comforting people." Marsha says. "You know there are a lot of people that want to know the story behind the girl's origins." **

"**I know." I sigh. "And I have a right to tell them, but not yet, we need to let it sink in first." **

"**Well, you do have that interview tomorrow morning." She hints.**

"**Argh, Don't remind me.I have to get up at 4 in the morning for that thing." I cry.**

"**You've gotten up earlier." Marsha quips.**

"**And I have an attitude til noon when I don't get my sleepMarsh." I reply.**

"**Don't call me Marsh." She grumbles**

"**You're the only one that doesn't like their nickname."**

"**Well no one else's nickname that another word for a swampy area of land." She says.**

"**You mean a swamp?" I say.**

"**Shut up Max."**

**END CHAPTER 10**

_(A/N: Well, there it is. My first chapter off my break, unfortunately it'll be the only one until the week after next because I'm going on my Senior trip. R&R, and I'll try and work on the chapter while I'm in Florida if I can find a computer or a PSP-friendly word program (lol). Duces)_


	12. Back to the grind stone

( It's great to be back in MD after a week in Sunny Florida, or is it

_( It's great to be back in MD after a week in Sunny Florida, or is it? I don't know, all I know is that its time to get this story back on track, so let's do this!)_

**CHAPTER 11:**

**DEALING WITH THE MEDIA/BACK TO THE GRIND STONE**

**EARLY MONDAY MORNING (MAX'S POV):**

**There's only one thing that gets me out of bed and into the studio at 4 am and that's a chance to do a live interview from here to a network on the east coast. Which is why I'm sitting here working on my second cup of coffee with Marsha, who drove me here, and Sam, who a wiz with the satellite uplink technology stuff. We're in the conference room, where most of the awards and photos of us receiving awards hang like championship banners in the rooftops of a basketball Arena. **

**We sit towards the front of the room, with me in the center, looking into the camera, Marsha to my left, and Sam to my right. We check my mic one more time to make sure my voice is coming through clearly, and then me and Marsha go over some things before the interview.**

"**So, are you ready?" Marsha asks.**

"**A better question would be am I awake, but yeah." I yawn.**

"**Right, right. So your sure you wanna break the story about the girls today?" She asks.**

"**Gotta do it sometime." I say, stifling a yawn.**

"**Ok, get all of those out right now, cause if you do that on TV your gonna look ridiculous." **

**Thanks Brittany, I'll keep that in mind." I say sarcastically.**

"**Don't ever compare me to her." Marsha retorts.**

"**10-4" I quip.**

"**Alright Max, going live in 20 seconds." Sam calls out.**

"**Thanks!" I say.**

"**Good luck" Marsha says, stepping away from me as Sam counts down.**

"**3…2…1… we're live." **

**The screen in front of me clicks on, and on it is Matt Lauer and Meredith Viera of the Today show as they rap up the intro to the interview.**

"**Joining us now is CEO and lead producer of Seville-Miller records, Mr. Matthew Miller." Matt says.**

**I smile. "Happy to be here, thanks for having me."**

"**Matthew you've had a lot of success running the family business that started in your basement, how did it feel to finish the first cd for your sisters?" Matt asks.**

"**Well," I start, "That first record was an accomplishment because we had issues with the recording system, we actually got it to catch fire once or twice down there but we felt really good to get it done, and when it sold well it was just icing on the cake.**

**Merideth asks the question. "Recently you told the story of a few dust-ups between your sisters, particularly Brittany and Eleanor. A lot of people blame it on the stress put on them from there careers but you had a different take, what do you think?"**

**I don't hesitate on this question. "Their adolescent girls, arguments and fights happen. Now feathers get ruffled, punches get thrown, people get knocked out cold from a fierce right hook." Marsha chuckles at that. "But at the end of the day they're family, and everything is just fine after that." I say.**

"**I see, and what do you say to the people that say otherwise."**

**I put it bluntly. "Mind your own damn business, that's what I say." Scattered laughs are heard from both the today show set and from Marsha and Sam. **

**Katie asks the next question. "Matthew when the girls first arrived at your home you where the only major male influence on their lives from day to day. Do you see them more as your sisters or your daughters?" **

"**Truthfully, I see them as sisters because when they showed up at the house, we where all kids at the time so naturally it was a brother-sister relationship." I say. "It's that relationship that has lead to all the awards behind me actually." **

"**Matthew, what's next for the bands from here?" **

"**Well, the Chippetes just rapped up recording there new CD "More than what you know" so that's coming out soon, the Chipmunks have a few shows coming up including the Concert with the Chippetes in New York, and around that time school will be starting again so it will slow down a little bit around here."**

" **Matthew Miller, CEO and producer of Seville-Miller records." Matt Lauer says. "Matthew, thank you for your time."**

"**Your welcome, and before we go I'd like to say that this Friday we have a very special announcement for everyone, this will be at 2:00pm east coast time." I say before we sign off. **

"**Adding a little suspense there "Matthew?" Marsha asks playfully.**

"**Just call me Max Marsha," I reply, unpinning my microphone and putting it on the table. "You know I promised Grandma Miller not say anything close to "Chippete-Paternity Results" until Friday."**

"**You keep promises?" Sam quips.**

"**And what's that supposed to mean?"**

"**Remember that time you said you where gonna get Brittany that neck lace when we went to France?"**

**Marsha sighs at Sam, while I just roll my eyes. "You thought I was serious? Besides, Alvin ended up getting it for her before we left anyways."**

"**But she asked you" he replies.**

"**Shut up Sam." Both me and Marsha reply in disgust. **

"**Anyways, what time are the girls coming in to practice?" I ask.**

**Marsha grabs the clip board off the table "10:30 this morning."**

**I sigh "And who was the genius that scheduled it so early?"**

"**You."**

"**Oh yeah." I say. "Well, I'm going to take a nap in my office, wake me up around 9." I say and leave, leaving Marsha and Sam to clean up. **

**6 hours and three cups of coffee later, I'm in the studio with the girls as they practice for the New York show. Every time we're in here, I think of our days in the basement recording the first cd. Our original setup wasn't that great, or safe for that matter. But we got it done, and it took off from there. We made gold in a week, platinum within a month, and held the number one album spot for 4 months straight. Not bad for "basement recorders". As I'm sitting here, I take note of how the girl's personalities translate to their playing. Brittany's show off style, Jeanette's smart-yet-clumsiness, and Ellie's gentle aggression seem to manifest themselves when their behind the instruments more then at home.**

**As the girls finish up their song, I get a phone call from Marsha. **

**I lean over and whisper to Sam "Take over, I gotta take this." He nods his head and I leave the room to answer the phone.**

"**What's up Marsha?"**

"**Sam, your little lead in has stirred the hornet's nest so to speak, everyone's speculating what your going to say on Friday, and everyone wants a statement." She says.**

"**Geez, alright tell them I'm not answering questions until Friday and call me back." I respond.**

"**Ok." **

**Marsha hangs up and I step back into the room as the girls are packing up their stuff in the booth.**

"**What was that all about?" Sam asks.**

"**Media hounds want an answer, I'm not giving one." I say,**

"**Just another day at the office." Sam says sarcastically.**

"**Yep." I key the mic in the recording booth. "Hey girls, we're done for now, you can do whatever but stay in the building til Mrs. Miller comes to get you." **

"**Ok, I gotta make a call anyway." Brittany says.**

"**10-4" I say, cutting off the mic. Brittany walks down the hall to use the phone, while Jeanette and Ellie join us in the studio.**

"**Great job today guys." I say.**

"**Thanks bro!" Ellie smiles, hugging me. **

"**Your welcome." I say out of breath, Eleanor releases the hug and takes a seat on the sofa. **

"**So, how do you guys feel about playing in New York?" I ask.**

"**The person or the city?" Jeanette asks.**

"**The city, Jeanette." Sam says.**

"**Oh, well I think it's a great idea." Jeanette says.**

"**It should be fun, as long as nothing out of the ordinary happens." Ellie says.**

"**Define out of the ordinary." I ask.**

"**You know." Ellie says. I think about it for a moment…**

"**That's sick Ellie." Jeanette pipes up.**

"**That's not what she meant Jeani." I say. **

"**Oh." Jeani straightens her glasses and sits back.**

"**Well there won't be any "accidents aka Alvin and Brittany screwing around, I'll make sure of it." I say.**

"**And if you don't?" Ellie asks.**

"**Don't do that Ellie." I say. **

**Just then, Marsha calls.**

"**Hey Max, do I have something to tell you…"**

**Anytime Marsha says that, I know it's gonna be a long day.**

**END CHAPTER 11**

_(Sorry it took so long but I had a long week (I almost passed out at track practice today, long story) but chapter 11 is finally here. Unfortunately it'll be a little while before chapter 12 arrives, I got a lot of stuff to do as of now. _


	13. Close call and strategy

1_**(A/N: Wow, sorry for the massive delay but between college prep and high school graduation, time has been scant, but let's get back to it.)**_

**Chapter 12:**

**A close call/Strategy**

"**Oh boy" I sigh, what's up marsh?" I ask.**

"**Well," she starts, " The last ten minutes have been full of activity. First off, your "friend" Al Sharpton is making comments about you again, but I'll come back to that. What is big is the fact that Brittany's Eggo might be Preggo."**

**I drop the phone. If what Marsha said turns out to be the truth, that means the worst case scenario I feared for so long is playing itself out. Jeanette hands me the phone. "Is everything ok?" She asks.**

"**Huh? Yeah, everything's fine. Can you too step out for a moment, this is a very important call." I lie.**

"**Ok, come on Ellie." Jeanette says. They both leave out and I motion for Sam to do the same. Once he leaves, I return my attention to the phone.**

"**What was that all about?" Marsha asks.**

"**Nothing, just had to get the girls out of the room. Now tell me from the beginning what you know."**

"**Alright Max, listen to this. I was chillen in your office when Brittany came up stairs wanting to use the phone. I ask her why she can't use her cell phone, so she catches an attitude and walks outside."**

"**Ok, Brittany caught an attitude, she always does that." I say.**

"**Your getting ahead of me "boy genius." I'm not done yet." Marsha says. "Well, I cracked the door and heard Brittany talking about her time of the month coming and going with nothing happening." **

"**Ahhhhh shit." I groan. "She always has her's two weeks before Jeanette and Eleanor, next week is gonna suck."**

"**Matthew, shut the hell up, your sister might be pregnant. She talked about going to the store to get a pregnancy test and take it this afternoon." Marsha says.**

"**Great, just fucking great, my sister might be pregnant because she couldn't wait to let her boyfriend hit." I say.**

"**You know, when you say it like that it sounds a lot worse." Marsha quips.**

"**Marsha, my** **sister might have a damn baby on the way, there is NOTHING worse then that." I reply.**

"**You have a point cousin." Marsha quips.**

"**Where's Brittany now?" I ask.**

"**How should I know? Last I heard she was going up on the roof to get some air." Marsha says.**

"**Alright, I'm going to talk to her." **

**I hang the phone up and head up to the roof, where I find my sister staring out at the Las Angeles sky line, she doesn't notice I'm up hear, and at this point and time I'm probably the last person she wants to see.** **She sighs, and continues to stare. Then out of nowhere, she speaks.**

"**I really f'ed up, didn't I Max?" she asks pitifully, turning around to face me now.**

"**How'd you know I was up here?" I ask.**

"**You have a knack for showing up when I'm in a foul mood"**

"**You say it like it's a bad thing."**

"**Well right now it is." she spats.**

"**You brought this on yourself, you know that right?" Max says.**

"**I don't need this shit right now big brother so if you don't mind, leave me alone. My life and my career might be over right now." Brittany sits on the ledge, staring at her shoes. "Grandma's gonna kill me, and I mean literally, when she finds out I'm pregnant."**

"**Have you taken the test yet?" I ask.**

"**No."**

"**Then why are you fretting, you might be off schedule for now." I say.**

"**And how would you know, your private area doesn't bleed once a month."**

"**Brittany, that's a horrid visual" I say.**

"**Sorry." she sighs. I sit down next to her and give her a hug. "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine, trust me."**

_Brittany's POV:_

**My brother's optimism is appreciated but far from the truth. My actions may have screwed my life up for good. I look up at my brother, who looks down at me. He smiles and kisses my forehead.**

"**Bro..." I whimper.**

"**Yes?"**

"**I'm scared" I say.**

"**I know you are Britt, I know." He replies, he releases his hug and stands up. "What did Alvin say?"**

"**Not much" I shake my head. "Only that he's behind me whatever happens." **

"**Oh yeah? We'll see about that." he says half jokinglly.**

"**And what is that supposed to mean?!" I ask.**

"**Nothing, just thinking out loud." my brother lies and walks back downstairs. I step back on the roof and stomp my foot on thee ground. Alvin might be a simpleton some times but he's still my boyfriend. I start to go downstairs and give Max a piece of my mind when I feel something trickle down the inside of my thigh. When I investigate, I find a small amount of blood.**

**I sigh in relief and walk downstairs to the bathroom to wash my hands and take care of my lady business (a/n: you know what I mean) and reunite with my sisters in the lounge.**

"**So, what's the verdict Brittany?" Eleanor asks.**

"**I'm not pregnant after all, I got my period." I say.**

"**Good, I wasn't ready to be an aunt just yet." Ellie says.**

"**You aren't ready, I'm not ready to have a kid, so how do you think I've been feeling?" I say. "I've learned my lesson, the next time me and Alvin do it it'll be our wedding night."**

"**Glad to hear it Britt." Jeanette says.**

"**We're holding you too it tho britt." Eleanor adds.**

"**Don't worry Britt, this is one vow I'm going to keep."**

**BACK WITH MAX , SAM, AND MARSHA (Marsha's pov)**

"**Well, what are you gonna tell Mrs. Miller?" Sam asks.**

"**I don't know Sam. I don't even know if she's pregnant." Matthew sighs, leaning back in his chair.**

"**Well we've got to tell her something Max, if she's pregnant Auntie M will find out." I say.**

"**I know, I know."Max says. I don't need this right now though, I've got enough on my plate as it is without this. "**

"**We know, by the way what are you going to say at the conference?" Sam asks.**

"**Tell them what the Australians gave us."**

"**And if they don't believe you?" I ask.**

"**Who cares, I'm telling the truth, its up to them to take it as such." Max says bluntly. **

"**Your coming under a gun cousin, I hope you know that. No one's gonna believe this easily." I tell him.**

"**No bull man, have you thought about the backlash that may come?" Sam adds.**

"**Somewhat." he says.** **Just then, I get a text from Ellie: **

_Tell Max he wnt be an uncle anytime soon._

_-I'm his little drummer girl-_

**I reply "thnx for info" and close my phone.**

"**Who was that?" he asks.**

"**Ellie, Brittany's not pregnant, thank God." I answer. Max takes a huge sigh of relief "Thank God." he says. "I think she learned her lesson about premarital affairs."**

"**Maybe, maybe not. Bottom line is tho that their not getting any younger man, we all knew that something like this would happen eventually." Sam says.**

"**Yeah, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. Their still so young, yet in a few years they're gonna be in High School, and then maybe go to college depending on how the music thing goes. I mean its like yesterday they arrived at my front door for the first time, now look at em." Max says.**

"**They care for you so much Max. Your lucky to have sisters like them" I say.**

"**Yeah, I am" he smirks. "On Friday, everyone finds out."**

**END CHAPTER**

_**(A/N: AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY. UNFORTUNATELY THE WAIT TIME WON'T BE ANY SHORTER, I HAVE A BUSY MONTH INFRONT OF ME.)**_


	14. Letting it out

1(A/N: Ok, I had this chapter drafted on Thursday, but unfortunately I left the papers at school (dunce cap moment) so most of this is by memory, lucky mine is good (lol) This will probably be a refresher course for those that read the earlier chapter and if you started at this one it fills in the back story. Before we start I requested a title pic drawn for the story and Simanette Fan from the forums on the Seville Library answered the call wonderfully. View it here(you have to add the h-t-t-p-/-/ part to the front of the link (without the dashes of course) before you copy and paste it:

i295./albums/mm154/DKJ68/bigbrothermax.jpg

**CHAPTER 13**

**LETTING IT OUT**

The last few days have been a whirlwind of question dodging about this press conference. I'm starting to wish I hadn't said anything about it in the first place. So to get away from it all, I've had all calls to my office held by my assistant, cut my business phone off until next week, and kissed the office goodbye for now.

Instead, I'm watching Alvin and Eleanor practice for the 2008 Nike Jr. All-Star co-ed soccer game coming up on Saturday. I've been following soccer for awhile now, especially the middle school leagues for obvious reasons. Eleanor is number one among girl's players in the nation, and number three among co-ed players. Ellie's got great ball control, speed, and field vision. Playing center forward, she likes to get the ball in the middle and pushe it forward to pull the defense in, letting the wings get some breathing space on the outside. She's aggressive on defense as well, keeping the offense from getting into the ball in a position to score.

Alvin didn't get ranked nationally this year, but he's top 10 among boys and 8th among co-eds in the state. Alvin plays the wing, so he uses his speed to get past the defense. He's got a boot to match, but his accuracy needs work for him to get better, he's solid defensively, but tends to show off sometimes, causing him to cough up the ball on occasion. I know all of this because I've got over 300 games archived from Eleanor's soccer career in chronological order by year, season, and team. What can I say I had a lot of free time on my hands.

Anyways, I'm sitting on the top row of the bleachers on the left side of the field watching the western all stars do the three on three pass and shoot drill. As Ellie takes the ball from outside the penalty area, I think about the time I told her as a joke "if the music or the cooking deals don't work out, you've got a bright career in Soccer." At one time it was a joke but now that I look she'd be great in the MLS being a trail blazer of sorts, being probably the first women to play in that league. It would be her only shot to play professionally on a regular basis after the Women's Soccer league fell through after three seasons.

As Ellie's group fails to score, my cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hello Max." It's Simon, calling from his cell phone.

"Hi Simon, what's up?" I say.

"I was calling to see if you remembered the Anniversary." He says.

"Anniversary...?" I mouth, "Oh, Alvin and Brittany's Anniversary, I remember now, Marsha's handling that, I haven't had the time to mess with that."

"I bet, everyone want's to know about tomorrow." Simon says.

"Well they're gonna have to wait." I say sternly.

"A lot of people aren't going to believe this Max." Simon says.

I sigh. That thought crossed my mind a number of times. I know it's the truth, the DNA results came back and that backs up the words, so if they don't believe any of it, its their loss. "On another note, where are you?" I ask, wanting to switch the subject.

"Taking a walk with Jeanette." He replies.

"Oh, who told you to ask about the anniversary?"

"I did." I hear Jeanette say in the background.

"Ok, looks like practice is over, I gotta go." I hang up and make my way down off the bleachers as Alvin and Ellie walk towards me.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Max!" They both chime.

"How was practice?" I ask.

"It went great." Ellie replys.

"I was the star as usual." Alvin gloats.

"I doubt that assertion." I mumble to myself "Let's get going."

I drop Alvin off at Dave's house, then head back to Mrs. Miller's with Eleanor, finding Mrs. Miller cooking dinner. Eleanor heads upstairs to take a shower while I stay in the kitchen to to talk to Grandma Miller.

"So how was their practice Matthew?" she asks.

"It was ok, I was half paying attention, I have other things on my mind. I say.

"Well what's on your mind dear?" She asks, turning from the stove.

"Well tomorrow their's gonna be at least 100 news outlets out there at the studio ready to cover one of the biggest story's of America that I just recently came to grips with." I say.

"We're all nervous Matthew. Nobody knows how this will be taken by those outside the family, but if they've accepted them as your adopted siblings, they'll accept them as your REAL siblings." she says.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine dear." Mrs. Miller reassures me. I smile weakly as Brittany walks into the kitchen.

"Max, you need to see this." She says quickly and walks back out.

I follow her back to the room and find Jeanette holding a piece of paper.

"This fell out of the file, it has your name on it." Jeanette says.

I sit on the bed, take the letter and open it. I'm not prepared for what's inside.

_**To the Son I'll never meet**__:_

_Matthew, you don't know who I am, and I'm afraid that you never will, and you may not understand everything I am about to tell you, but my name is Elizabeth Verner, and I am your Step mother. Your parents suffered an accident that only your father survived. As I cared for him, we fell in love and had three daughters, who are there with you if you are reading this. Your father and I planned to one day bring you here to raise you and your sisters together as apart of our new family. _

_But Matthew, your father passed away two years ago, and I myself am sick and by the time you read this, I may have passed away. Matthew, I want you to protect them with your life. These girls, named Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor are the only ones left of our new family . You must take the role of the leader, and guide them as to what is right and what is wrong in the place they now call home._

_I feel my time growing short. Enclosed in the envelope is the last photo Me and the girls ever took together as a family, my only wish is that you where there as well to make our family complete._

_Your mother_

_Elizabeth _

My eyes well up with tears as Jeanette hands me the photo. The girls appear to be four or five years old. The photo was taken in the living room of their house in Australia, probably in the summer time. There all smiles, unknown ing of what was to come. I drop the photo and the letter as tears fall from my face.

"We need to have this framed." I say wiping the tears away.

"Max, we want to place the photos on the podium at the conference tomorrow." Jeanette says.

"You sure?" I ask.

They both nod.

"Alright, put them in some nice frames, and I'll take them with me tomorrow morning." I say.

"We're going too." I hear Marhsa say from the door way.

"You've done enough of this by yourself big brother, tomorrow we all need to stand there together, us, Marsha, Alvin and the boys, we all need to be there standing beside you." Brittany of all people says.

"Thank you, all of you." I say. Everyone gathers in a group hug, then Marsha says. "I came up to say dinner's ready, so let's go eat." we head downstairs and eat dinner. As we eat, I can't help but look at the girls from time to time. Each of them have some part of our parents in them. Each of them by themselves are little reminders for me of what my stepmother must have been like. Afterwards the girls head off to bed, leaving Me, Marsha, and Mrs. Miller to discuss tomorrow. We sit downstairs at the kitchen table with a diagram of the area lined out for the press conference.

"Alright, we're gonna have to make a new front row of four chairs a piece." I say.

"The press won't like getting moved back Max." Mrs. Miller says.

"Screw em, they're not family." I say.

"Bold attitude towards the guys that cover us day after day." Marsha says.

I suck my teeth. "They've given me nothing but a headache since I announced this, I don't care. It's not gonna be that long anyway, I'm just going to announce the DNA results and the background information behind it. Should be like ten minutes... followed by thirty minutes of questions I don't have the answers for."

"Don't answer questions, everyone's gonna get a copy of the report as soon as its over via email, thank you freedom of information act" Marsha snarls.

"Ok, that's all well and good." I say in a sarcastic tone. But how are the chairs gonna be laid out?"

"Well I was thinking we put them in a little half circle infront of the podium." Grannie M says.

"Yeah, we put Dave and Auntie M on the outside, put me and Sam next to them, and to the inside of us we have the children sit in the middle however they like." Marsha adds .

"Yeah, that will work, we can can back the media up five or ten feet so they're not on your back." I say.

"Thanks." Marsha yawns.

"I guess that means its time for bed." I stand and stretch, "See you guys in the morning. It's gonna be a big day tomorrow."

**THE NEXT DAY**

Me, Sam, and Marsha arrive around eight in the morning to over see the set up of the "family row" at the conference site infront of the building. The press wasn't pleased, but they obeyed and moved their stuff back. As they set up, we step inside to review the notes.

"So, ready to do this cousin?" Marsha asks.

"I don't know, I barely slept last night." I say, rubbing my eyes.

"Yet you came in early while everyone else arrives at twelve." Sam chides.

"Yeah, well I needed to be here or get swamped by reporters." I reply.

"And Dave and company won't?" Marsha asks.

"Don't worry, I left a note on all the trucks that if anyone rushes the Sevilles or Millers at any time today, they're getting kicked off the property for harassment, and not even Freedom of the press can save them." I say.

As the morning goes on, the number of cameras and press steadily rises and rises, and by the time the family takes there seats, it's completely swamped behind family row. I watch as Ellie and Jeanette place the two photos, now framed, on the podium in front of the ocean of mics from inside the building and sigh. Dressed in a Grey suit, I check my watch one more time and walk out to the podium, cameramen snapping photos as I step to the podium and put the outline of my statement on it.

I look out at the crowd before me. In front of the sea of cameras, sits Alvin and Brittany in the center, hand in hand. To Brittany's left sits Simon, Jeanette, Marsha, and Mrs. Miller. While to Alvin's right sits Eleanor, Theodore, Sam, and Mrs. Miller. I look down at them, smile, then breathe in as I look into the numerous cameras in front of me.

"Good Afternoon. I'm glad everyone could make it today after much speculation as to why I've called you here today. As you know, the Chippetes, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor Miller arrived at my home with Mrs. Miller at an early age. They quickly became a part of the family, and I affectionately referred to them as my "little sisters.". Two years ago I appealed to the Australian embassy to help us find the parents of my sisters. The Australians listened to our case, and even though the chances where slim of finding them, Australian social services canvassed the country looking for any sign of there parents."

"Last Saturday, June 7th, 2008, the results of this search brought us back answers to more questions then a imagined, and our fates intertwined by bonds stronger than steel."I take a quick glance down to see the boys reaction. Simon and Theodore are leaning forward in their seats, while Alvin whispers into Brittany's ear. The girls sit, hands folded, listening to every word like it's Saturday all over again.

"Today, after the results of the Australian investigation and DNA tests performed earlier this week, I am announcing today that Brittany Elizabeth, Jeanette Catherine, And Eleanor Melody Miller are my sisters in blood." I pause to let the press murmer for a moment to look at family row.

Theodore, Simon, and Alvin are stunned, to say the least. Simon mouths by blood and looks at Jeanette, who nods at him, while Ellie helps Theodore sit back in his seat. Alvin stares as if in a trance until Brittany pinches him to bring him out of it.

"To my left here on the podium is a photo of the girls on the day of there birth, the woman holding them is Elizabeth Verner, the Chippete's mother, my step mother obviously. And the man in the photo is Jeffery Manning, our father. My father, was the sole survivor of a plane crashed that killed everyone else aboard, including my mother." I stop to choke back tears before I continue. "My father was found later by Elizabeth, and nursed back to health. They fell in love shortly after, and my sisters were born March 15th, 1995. Two years later, my father passed away from an unknown illness, and three years later, my sisters were sent to America the day before there mother passed away from pneumonia the next day." I nearly break down in tears on the platform, and sensing this, the girls leave there seats and hug me as the cameras flash around us.

"These girls are my life. They're the closest relatives I have left, as well as my best friend Samuel, my cousin Marsha, my future father and brother in law's David Seville and the chipmunks, and Momma Miller herself." the group leaves the circle and we all share in a round of hand shakes and hugs as the press films every moment.

"Thank you for coming today, and no questions please." Simon says into the mics as our day in the spotlight ends in a group hug.

**END CHAPTER**

_(A/N: Well, there it is, hope you like it. _


	15. An All Star's Anniversary

1_(A/N: We're moving right along now, I'm glad everybody's enjoying the story:) I'd also like to thank google for helping me find some of the items referenced to in this story.)_

**CHAPTER 14:**

**AN ALL STAR'S ANNIVERSARY**

"Shocking news coming out of Las Angeles today when Matthew Miller..."

-click-

"The stunning results of a two year investigation..."

-click-

"The paternity results of the members of rock and roll super group the chippetes..."

-click-

"Sam, will you PLEASE pick a channel?" Brittany's comment verbalizes the sentiment of the group around the table in the conference room.

"I'm just looking for a good station." He reasons.

"They're all saying the same thing man." I say as Max holds on foxnews.

"The conference was held today on the steps of Seville-Miller records in Los Angeles California. Hundreds of photographers and reporters where sat 10 ft behind the ten person "family row" which featured the members of both marquee bands the chipmunks and chippetes, there foster parents, and two family friends: VP of Seville-Miller records Samuel Jones, and Marsha Manning, the cousin of Matthew Miller and as of today Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor Miller.

The stunning results where from a two year investigation by Australian authorities requested by the Miller's into the paternity of the girls, but no one, not even the Millers themselves could have expected such a connection..."

"Why did Dave look like he was having a heart attack?" Alvin says laughing as there reactions from me stating the results at the beginning

of the press conference is played on tv.

"You can't talk Alvin, you looked like a deer in headlights yourself." Simon says.

" What are we going to do now Max?" Theodore asks.

"It's obvious, we've got to go see are parent's graves in Australia." Brittany says.

"Oh." Theodore whimpers."

"Relax Theodore, it's not like they're going to rise from the dead when we get there." Alvin chides.

"Alvin, can it before you meet the same fate your girlfriend did last week." Sam says foolishly.

"What happened last..."

"Anyways, we can't go see the graves just yet because the Australians are still looking for the location of the bodies." I say quickly to cut Mrs. Miller off.

"Wait, they don't know where the bodies are?" Dave asks.

"Well, yes, partly because they weren't buried in a cemetery, instead they where buried near the old family home... which got burned up in that huge wildfire they had down there a few years ago." I say.

"Wonderful." Brittany groans.

"Well, Did Dad try to make any contact with our family in Australia?" Jeanette asks.

"I was 4 when this happened so I wouldn't remember." Marsha responds.

"So we have no idea where they are basically." Eleanor says.

"Yea."

"Perfect." Brittany and Alvin both say under their breaths.

"I swear, sometimes I think YOU TWO are related." Simon says, earning a glare from both of them.

"We have their birth certificates for proof that they existed, as well as a copy of all my father's records from the safe back at the house and both parent's death certificates from Australia." I say.

"Well, on the bright side they can't turn the gravesite into a tourist attraction." Mrs. Miller says.

"That's true, but it would be nice to know."Dave adds.

"Anyway, before I forget, I think we all need to extend a happy Anniversary to our lead singers Brittany and Alvin!" I say to a round of applause. They both blush and smile at each other.

"It's been five years already?" Brittany says.

"I remember it like it was yesterday." Alvin says then kisses her.

"You should, because for the entire week leading up to today you kept telling us how much you loved her." Theodore says.

"It was worse with Brittany, she was enthralled the day they met three years before, for six months she wrote on all her stuff "property of Mrs. Brittany Seville." Eleanor says.

I chuckle. "She still does."

"So, what time are you picking me up for dinner?" Brittany asks.

"The limo will be at your house at 8:00pm." Alvin says.

" Which reminds me, Ellie and Alvin you have final practice from 4-6 we need to go."

"Okay, my bag's already in the car." Eleanor says."

"I have to go get mine out of Dave's car." Alvin says.

"Alright, let's go or we're gonna be late." I say, standing to my feet, I leave followed by Eleanor and Alvin as we head for the parking lot infront of the building, then off to the Home Depot Center for the final practice for the Jr all star's game.

**AT THE MILLERS, 7:00PM BRITTANY'S POV**

All the chaos in this little experiment we call life made me nearly forget my five year anniversary tonight. I can't believe that five years ago I said I do to the dreamiest boy I've ever met, even though he can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Now I'm in my room putting on perfume before our date. I'm wearing a red dress with the matching heels on the floor next to me. I've decided not to put them on until I leave to save my feet, and I'm taking a pair of sandals to slip on as well just in case.

"Well look at you, gettin ready to knock em dead." Marsha says as she walks in

"There's only ONE boy I'm knocking dead tonight, and it won't be out of anger." I say, smirking.

Marsha takes a seat on my bed behind me. "Haven't we been down this road Brittany?"

I turn around. "I didn't mean it in THAT fashion, cousin."

"Right, anyway, how did you two meet?" Marsha asks.

I sigh happily. " Our first day of Kindergarten in February, it was lunch time when we met the chipmunks for the first time." I say.

"I see, so you've known each other since Kindergarten, yet u didn't get together until the week after third grade?" She asks.

"Well I had to get through the cooties phase, Marsha" I reply. "That and Alvin's cruel sense of humor, but his charm began to show through eventually. He really knows how to sweep a girl off her feet." I smile.

"Glad to hear you say that." I turn and see Alvin in the doorway, dressed in a black three button suit without his signature baseball cap for a change.

"Alvie!" I squeal. "You look great."

"I was about to tell you the same thing." he says, he walks in and kisses me on the lips before taking my hand and helping me to my feet.

Marsha can u hand me my purse please?" I ask.

"Sure thing" she says. "The watch is in the black box." she whispers to me as she hands me it.

"Thank you" I say.

"Anytime."

"Ready when you are sweetie." Alvin says.

"I'm ready." I say. "We'll be back around 11." I tell Marsha before we leave the room and walk downstairs."

"We're leaving now." I say to Max in the kitchen.

"Have fun you two." He says, smiling.

"We will, bye Max." Alvin says.

In the limo me and Alvin sit, holding each other. I look up at him and he looks back at me. We smile at each other, and Alvin laughs a little.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"I was just thinking about how much we hated each other when we first met." he says.

"Well that was partly your fault, you stole my lunch box the first day we met." I reply

"And you didn't let me hear the end of it." he says playfully.

"Well, I forgive you." I kiss him and lay my head on his shoulder.

"So how was practice Mr. All Star?"

"It was great, we're going to destroy them tomorrow." Alvin says.

"Good, I'll be cheering extra loud for you, Alvie." I flirt

"Thanks babe." he replies, blushing.

The rest of the ride to the restaurant was spent in each other's arms. We stop at Koi, one of my favorite restaurants in the whole city, and take a table in the atrium room where we could look up and see the stars in the night sky.

"Thanks for bringing me here Alvin."

"Your welcome, Brittany. I got you something" He says, pulling a small black box out of his pocket. I gasp when he opens the box, revealing a 10 karat gold ring with 46 diamonds set in it. Three rows of diamonds on the side, and a collection of diamonds in the shape of a tear drop. (A/N: This ring is real and costs 1300 dollars at Kay Jewelers)

"Oh, Alvie, it's beautiful." I coo.

"I knew you'd like it." He smiles warmly at me.

"I love it." I reply."I got you something too." taking the box out of my purse, Alvin opens it, reviling a Silver Movado "Fiero" watch.

(A/N: Price: 2, 895 dollars from Kay Jewelers)

Alvin puts the watch on before meeting his lips with mine.

"I'm guessing that's a thank you." I sigh happily as he breaks the kiss.

"You bet." Alvin replies. "I love you."

"I love you too." I reply, smiling.

Alvin pays for dinner then we get back in the limo, once inside, we're back in each other's arms, we kiss again and again and it feels like I'm in heaven, but soon we're back in front of my house, and it's time to say goodbye. Alvin walks me to the front door of the house, and kisses me one last time. I thank him for a wonderful evening and reluctantly step into the house. I wait until Alvin gets back in the car and leaves to close the door as the night with my all star draws to a close.

**END CHAPTER**

(A/N: Again, I love google lol. Anyways, I thought I could get the game that takes place the next day in here, but it didn't work out that way. It got really, really cheesy at the end, but romantic nun the less, chapter 15 will be my first time writing a soccer game into a story, so the next chapter will take a little time to do.)


	16. Nike Jr all stars

1

_(A/N: SORRY, I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH GETTIN READY FOR MY LAST DAY SO I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO SIT DOWN AND WRITE..)_

**CHAPTER 15**

**NIKE ALL-STAR'S**

**7:00AM, THE MILLER HOME (MAX'S POV)**

I find myself down stairs in the kitchen packing Eleanor a water bag for today's Nike Jr all-star's gamethis afternoon. The best 34 middle school players in the country have been selected to play on the grand stage in Las Angeles's Home Depot Center. Eight girls and Eight boys comprise the two teams, 11 starters and 6 subs. Subs can come in and out at any dead ball where there team has possession, yet subs can not be made during the first ten minutes of the half. All players must participate in the game (of course), and it's two 45 minute halves as usual.

What makes this such a big game is that it's being televised nationally on ABC, giving the nation a good look at its future soccer stars. Of course that also means a lot of media attention, but they'll be focused more on the game then yesterday's announcement, I hope. I put the bag back in the refrigerator as Eleanor walks in dressed in the Red and white Western All-Stars track suit that Nike provided.

"Hi Big brother!" Ellie beams, hugging me.

"Someone's in a good mood." I reply, hugging her back. She smiles at me

"I just got off the phone with Theodore."

"That explains it." I joke. " Has there ever been a time that you weren't in love with him?"

"The time he kept turning into a werewolf." Eleanor replies.

"Well that wasn't completely his fault. He didn't have much control over what he did." I say. "Anyways, you two ended up back together again."

"Well who could stay mad at a face like that for long?" Eleanor coos as she shows me a picture of her and Theodore on her phone. These two may have been the second to officially get together, but they where the first to fall in love. Eleanor loves cooking, so when she found out about Theodore's sweet tooth she immediately went to work getting her man's heart through his stomach.

Little did she know he'd already given it to her. Theodore was transfixed by her kindness and her beauty (words from the horse's mouth). I also noticed that Theodore feels more courageous around her. Eleanor's whole demeanor make's him feel like super man, and he'll do everything in his power to protect her, and Ellie sure enough does the same.

The day after Alvin and Brittany got together, Eleanor and Theodore kissed for the first time at lunch. There was no anticipation, no gossip, nothing. He walked up to her, said hi, and kiss her quickly on the lips. When he went to join his brothers Eleanor grabbed him by the arm, spun him around and kissed him back. Since then they've been exchanging gifts and displays of affection.

"So, what did "your little drummer boy" say?" I ask.

"Nothing really, he wished me luck today." She says, sighing happily. "I feel like the luckiest girl in the world Max. Theodore makes me feel like a queen, we don't bicker like Alvin and Brittany. I feel like I'm in heaven every time we're around each other."

"I see. Well hopefully this attitude will lift your team mates as well today." I say.

"The east won't have a chance."

Thirty Minutes later, we're on the road to the home depot center. On the way, Ellie fills me in about her and Theodore's day. After stopping by the ice cream parlor, they spent most of the day taking a lover's stroll in the park near our house. I glance over at Ellie as she speaks, she holds the necklace Theodore gave her as if it were a fragile egg. She smiles every time she hears or says his name, She's truly enamored with him.

"I've meaning to ask Eleanor, what is it exactly about Theodore that you love?" I ask.

"When I'm with Theodore, he makes me feel secure. Unlike his brother, or my own sister, they like to make fun of me for various reasons. I try to shake it off, but its hard. But when I'm with Theodore I feel perfect. He loves me for everything I am." Eleanor replies.

"That's good to hear." I say as I pull into the parking lot for the soccer stadium.

At the main entrance, the banner above it reads "Welcome Nike Jr. All-Stars!" with a photo of the logo for the East and West at the side. I park the car and walk Eleanor down to the Locker Room for the Western All-Stars. I wish her luck and give her a hug before I go out to wait for Dave And company to get here.

**ON THE FIELD (ELEANOR'S POV)**

I put my bag in my locker space, take out my cleats and shin guards, and head out to the field. As I walk out under the tunnel to the field I gasp. It looks big from the outside, but inside it's HUGE. The seats go all around the Field, at both ends of the field are scoreboards, one at the top of the hill in front of me, and the other on top of the Stadium club seats behind me. On the screens play footage from the past All-Star games, a few of which I am a part of. I've gotten used to having a lot of people watching me since I am a rock star and all, but it still feels weird seeing myself on TV. I'm knocked out of my daze by my friends Jordan and Michelle. Jordan is a mid fielder from Dallas, Texas, and Michelle is a forward from Omaha, Nebraska.

"Hey Ellie!" Jordan says, holding the ball in his hands.

"Ready to play?" Michelle asks, adjusting her goggles on her face.

"As ready as I'll ever be. This is the biggest field I've played on." I admit.

"Yeah, Its overwhelming but you've played in a game like this before, this is my first time. I'm nervous." Jordan says, Kicking the ball to me.

"I know that feeling. I was so nervous my first time I almost fainted." Michelle says.

"That was two years ago." I joke, passing the ball to her.

"This coming from the girl that's played in four of these." Jordan replies.

"How does it feel to be a veteran all-star Ellie?" he asks.

"You ever had your first kiss?"

"Yeah."

"Take that feeling and multiply it by 100." I tell him.

"Nice, so is Theodore going to be here?" Michelle asks, passing the ball to Jordan.

I blush at Michelle's comment. "Yeah, he'll be here."

"Don't go Tony Romo on us today Ellie" She replies.

"Don't worry, I won't." I take the top of my warm up suit off and lay it on the bench on our sideline, revealing the jersey to our All-Star uniforms. Ours are Red with white stars on it, on the front is the logo of the 2008 Nike All-Star game, with our numbers on the lower right corner. On the back is our Last names in white with our number below it. I remove my track pants, revealing the red shorts with white trim underneath and place them on the bench as well.

I put on my cleats and shin guards and trot back onto the field we pass the ball around as more of our teammates join us. We stretch, then do some pass and shoot practice before returning to the locker room to get ready for introductions.

"Hope your ready to play Ellie." Alvin chides. I pay him no mind, instead I tighten my guards around my legs one last time and stretch my legs out.

"Hey, aren't you gonna at least humor me a bit?"

"No, I'm not. I'm focusing in on the game ahead and you should too Alvin." I reply. Alvin sucks his teeth and walks away.

"Is he always that annoying?" Jordan asks.

"Yeah, but ignore him. We have a game to win." I say as Coach Williams calls us to the center of the room.

"Alright guys, its game day. For most of you this is the first time you've ever played in front of a crowd this large. I know its intimidating with your families and friends watching either in the stadium or at home. Don't let the nervousness get to you and play like you always have. When we get out there we'll run a 4-3-3, so be smart with your passes, don't get over aggressive. On defense, trap the ball in the opponents zone, and don't let there forwards get behind you. They've got some speed especially on the wings. Don't do anything unsportsmen like, they will kick you out for taunting, you know who I'm talking to." The coach says, glaring at Alvin before continuing. "Above all, Win Loss or Draw you're all all-stars, now let's get out there and show them why you're the best in the nation.

We all nod in agreement.

"Hands in the middle."

We all put our right hands in the center of our circle, one on top of the other.

"We are the best in the nation for a reason! Every time we played the west came out on top because we play as a TEAM! The East hasn't learned that lesson, and we know it! Now let's get out there and win this game!" I shout, playing my role as a team leader.

"Yeah!" The team shouts in response.

"You ready?!"

"Yeah!"

"You ready?!"

"Yeah!"

"Win on three, and say it loud enough that the east here's us! 1,2,3!"

"WIN!!" we all shout to the top of our lungs before heading out the into the tunnel for introductions. The eastern all-stars where all ready introduced to a mix of cheers and boos. I give Jordan and Michelle a thumbs up as the P.A. announcer begins to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, riding a five game winning streak! There philosophy is play as a team, win as a team, ladies and gentlemen get up on your feet as we introduce your Western Jr. All-Stars!!"

We run out to the cheers of the crowd. I wave to the crowd, and blow a kiss to Theodore when I see him, and shake the hands of the opposing team before lining up on the right side of the midfield circle.

"Ladies and Gentleman, your 2008 Nike Jr. All Stars!" The announcer shouts and we all wave to the crowd before going to are respective benches.

"Ok, starters you know who you are, Michelle get in there for Alvin." Coach Williams says.

"Yes sir!" She says as Alvin groans and sits on the bench. "Watch for the substitution board for your number, Claire you'll take goal in the second half unless something happens to Jacob, good luck out there guys!" Coach Willams says as we trot out onto the field.

The biggest Soccer game of my career is about to begin

**END CHAPTER**

(A/N: Again, sorry for being so late with this. My apologies as well for The actual soccer game not being in here because I'm still working on the flow of it. It'll be in the next chapter for sure.)


	17. Game time

1_(A/N: OK, TIME TO PLAY SOME SOCCER NOW LOL!)_

**CHAPTER 16:**

**GAME TIME**

**ON THE FIELD, ELEANOR'S POV**

Standing outside the circle, I survey the scene in front of me. The Eastern Jr. All Stars have lined up in a 3-3-4, a defensive formation designed to keep the offensive team from getting the ball into the box. I look to my left and tell Lupe to stop playing in her hair and focus in as the referee prepares to start the game.

"West team ready?!" He asks.

"Yeah!" I shout

"East team ready?!"

"Let's go!" The east captain replies.

The referee blows the whistle, and the game is on. We drop back to keep them in front of us as they push the ball up. When they try to pass the ball onto the wing, we steal it and go on the attack. I shout to our mid fielders to push up as I get the pass from the wing. I juke out two defenders to the delight of the crowd and pass the ball to Lupe, who has the ball stolen from her, but Jeremy gets it back and passes it to Michelle on the left wing.

Alvin sprints up the field with the ball then passes back to one of our mid fielders, who passes it in the open behind the defense. I pick up the ball and score on a shot to the top left corner.

"Yes!" I shout and pump my fist as the crowd erupts into cheers. I high five my teammates as we run back up the field to get ready for the next kickoff.

"Western Jr All Stars goal scored by number 16 Eleanor Miller, assisted by number 25 Michelle Richardson and number 15 Clarissa Stevenson. Time of the goal 1:34." The P.A. announcer says as the East kicks off again, Lupe manages to pick off a pass but promptly losses the ball, now we're on the defense and all the forwards can do is watch. Luckily we stop them and get the ball back. We slow the pace moving the ball, slowly bringing the it up the field. Passing it around, we keep the defense from getting a set position on us, but all of that is erased when Lupe's errent pass sails out of bounds.

"Sorry about that!" Lupe shouts.

"It's alright girl, just keep your head up!" I say as subs are called. Lupe, Michelle, and Donny go off, and Alvin, Jordan, and Richard come on.

"About time they put the star on."Alvin says.

"Shut it and get in position, we can't let them score." Jordan says as the east throws in. Alvin picks it off, but instead of looking to pass he launches a shot into the box. The ball rebounds off the crossbar and hits Jordan unexpectedly in the head. Jordan falls over from the force of the impact while unknowingly scoring the second goal of the game. A melody of "Oh!" and "Wow!" rings out among the fans as Jordan sits up, waving to the crowd and smiling.

"Way to go Jordan!" Richard says, helping her up.

"Thanks, but Alvin's the one that set it up." She says.

"More like taking your head off." I reply as we trot back up the field.

" We're gonna see that on Sportscenter tonight." She jokes.

Now leading 2-0, we decide to go from attack to defend. We keep the opposing team's offense out of our end while keeping the defense on there toes.Which works, giving us a chance to get the rest of our subs in and give me and a few others some rest.

I jog off the field to a round of applause from the fans and hi-fives from my teammates.

"Good Job Ellie!" Donny says as I take my Gatorade out of my bag and take a swig.

"Thanks Donny" I reply.

"Hey Jordan how's your head feeling?" I ask her. She replies with a simple thumbs up and leans back with an ice pack on her forehead.

"That looked like it hurt Jordan" Michelle adds.

"Trust me, it felt worse than it looked" She groans.

"At least your scored!" I reason.

"Ugh, look at Alvin" I sneer. "Hey stop playing around Alvin!" I yell, as he showboats, as usual. He finally passes the ball, but Lupe's hand gets in the way, to the chagrin of all of us on the bench.

"Jordan, can you get back out there?" Coach Williams asks. Jordan nods and puts the ice pack back in her bag before trotting out onto the field.

"Western All-Star's substitution: Number 34 Jordan Scruggs for number 19 Lupe Porter." The Announcer says.

Lupe takes a seat on the bench and sighs in disgust.

"Today has not been my day." Lupe stammers.

"We all have our off days." Michelle replies.

Lupe rolls her eyes."Some more than others" She takes a sip of water then groans as the Eastern All-Stars score there first goal of the game.

"Greeeat." She moans.

"Chill Lupe, its only 2-1." I say.

The rest of the half played out with the East trying, and failing, to gain momentum from there earlier goal. Alvin even nets hits first goal of the game to put us up 3-1. As the half ended however, it got ugly when Franchesca, a player on the east team, pulls a late slide tackle on Jordan, earning her a yellow card and nearly starting a fight. Luckily cooler heads prevailed, for now.

**MEANWHILE, ON THE CONCOURSE (MAX'S POV)**

With the first half over, I left my seat to stretch my legs and walk around a bit. The first half went extremely well for Ellie and co., but I'd bench that Lupe girl after the first five minutes in the half. She was absolutely clueless out there as to what was going on out there, and her mental lapses cost them a goal in the later stages of the game. Of course Alvin's glory-hounding cost us a few scoring opportunities, but it was kinda funny when the ball ricochet off the cross bar and hit that girl in the head.

I walk around to the south goal and look out at the stadium. On the scoreboards, the highlights of the first half of the game. I lean over the rail and watch, when I'm inadvertently joined at my post.

"That Eleanor is a great player.".

I look to my left to see who spoke to me and do a double-take. Standing next to me is a woman about my age, brown eyes, with dark brown shoulder length hair, wearing a white and red short sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and all white Nikes, is the finest girl I've ever seen in my life. Pretty face, voluptuous body, I'm loving it.

"Yeah, my sister's got talent." I say. "She's as talented on the drums as she is on the soccer field."

"Really, does she play in a band?" She says in a slight Spanish accent, which trips a memory in my mind from high school. I think I know this girl.

"Yes, she does. Hey, didn't we go to the same High School? You walked your sister to the bus stop every morning, you knocked out Samuel Jones for copping a feel during home room one time. Then you dropped him again the next day because he called you Mexican but you're actually Peurto Rican." I say.

" Yeah."

"Sylvia Porter?" I ask

" Yeah, hey your Matthew Miller aren't you?" Sylvia smiles.

"The one and only." I smirk.

"Wow, now I remember you." Sylvia moves close to me as she speaks. " You live right up the street from me."

"Yeah, I used to see you rushing your sister out the house." I say.

"Lupe was and always will be a hand full." She says, She lays her head on my shoulder, her lovely scent enveloping me.

"You don't waist any time do you?" I say.

"I've had my eyes set on you Matthew Miller for the longest time." Sylvia coos. " But some one as famous as you, I thought you were already spoken for."

"Actually, that's what I thought about you." I admit.

"Looks like we where both wrong." She replies. "So, are you seeing anyone Max?"

"Nope. You with anyone?"

"Not at the moment." She puts her arm around me and I do the same.

"Well then, wanna be my girl?" I ask.

"Yes, yes, and yes." she replies. I wrap my arm around her waist and hold my highschool crush-turned-girlfriend close to me.

"You still want to be a photographer?" I ask.

"Yep, I'm going to Brookes Institute of photography in Santa Barbara." she says.

"Nice, so you'll be staying at home for school"

"Yep" Sylvia says. "How's the music biz?"

"More work then you can imagine." I groan. "We're actually getting ready for a concert in two weeks on the today show."

"Sounds like fun."Sylvia says.

"I guess. Wanna watch the rest of the game with me?" I ask.

Sylvia looks at me and smiles. "Si."

**END CHAPTER**

_(A/N: OKAY, SUPER SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY BUT MY FREE TIME IS FLEETING RECENTLY. I'M LUCKY TO HAVE GOTTEN THIS DONE. NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE THE SECOND HALF OF THE SOCCER GAME, GO WESTERN ALL STARS!)_


	18. Game time part 2

**CHAPTER 17: GAME TIME **

**Part two.**

_**BACK ON THE FIELD: ELLIE'S POV:**_

Ready to go after pre-half warm-up, I take my seat on the bench next to Lupe, who's still upset after her less than stellar performance.

"Here we go!" I say to her, Lupe only shrugs as our team kicks off. At first, it looks like we're going to pick up right where we left off, but that changes when Alvin's ill-advised pass ends up in the hands of the East with a two player break, which turns into a goal, and the East is back within one off the bat.

"Dangit!" Lupe shouts, tossing her bottle to the ground.

"Hey, we're still in it, calm down Lupe." I say

"Yeah, there's no way we're gonna loose!" Richard says.

Richard's words fall on deaf ears. Lupe just sucks her teeth as we watch our team struggle to move the ball up the field, which is 

made harder by the fact that Alvin is trying to win the game on his own.

"Alvin you've got ten teammates out there for a reason out there! Use them!" Coach Williams shouts before Alvin looses the ball in our end and giving up the tying goal.

"Lupe, Donny, Ellie, Richard, get ready." Coach Willams say.

"Alright." I take my track pants off and put them on the seat behind me. "Ready to win the game Lupe?" Lupe just groans and looks away.

"Hey, look at me." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Shake-it-off. You got selected to this team for a reason, your one of the best in the nation, and NO ONE can take that away from you. We've got a game to win, and the coach is putting you in to do it. He's got faith in you, but you need to half faith in yourself!"

Lupe looks up at me with a determined look. "Thanks Ellie."

"Subs!" Coach Willams calls after we get the ball back on a turnover.

"Let's go Ellie!" Lupe says and runs out onto the field.

"Wow, and just a few minutes ago she was sulking." Richard smirks.

"Imagine that." I chuckle.

Back on the field, Lupe started showing some of the skills that got her selected to the team. She takes the ball up the field off the throw in and boots it into open space for Donny to get a decent shot off, which gets deflected to me, and I shoot for the top left corner but miss, badly I might add.

"What was that?!" Alvin chides from the side lines.

"Hey, we're cleaning up the mess YOU caused, so can it pendeho!" Lupe shouts as she runs back up the field. I chuckle and head up the field.

As the east kicks off, we get a break. The ball sails out of bounds at midfield, giving us a chance to score the game winner with ten minutes left.

"We don't have a lot of time!" Richard shouts.

"Let's do this!" Donny throws the ball in and I take it up the field. I pass the ball to Lupe between two defenders and sprint up the field. Lupe tries to pass but turns it over, I fall back, trying to cut off the passing lanes, I take a quick glance up at the clock, five minutes left to get the job done. The east runs down the field, sensing the end coming. There passes get sloppy, and there strategy falls apart. Instead of trying to take us in force, one player tries to cut through three of us. Donny steals the ball while Lupe and I streak ahead. The crowd cheers as Donny sprints ahead with less than two minutes to go, looking for a pass ahead. He finds a hole and passes it to Lupe, she looks to pass it to me but 

there's nowhere for her to pass it, she's got to go it alone. Lupe scoots past a defender and let's one rip, scoring in the top left corner

"I did it!" She shouts as we mob her. Lupe comes from being the goat to being the game-winner. We trot up the field, giving her pats on the back in celebration as we go.

"Western All Stars goal scored by number 24, Lupe Porter! Assisted by Eleanor Miller and Donny Sampson!" The Announcer says as the crowd goes wild. Even Alvin was clapping. I just roll my eyes and keep running.

The east barely has time to kick off before the final whistle blows, then our teammates run onto the field and glomp both me and Lupe, the stars of the team.

The eastern all stars came on the field and we shook hands before we gathered again to celebrate our victory.

"Good Job Ellie!" I here from the crowd. I look and see Theodore in the front row in front of me. I blow him a kiss, and he returns it. I sigh happily and return to my teammates. I know Theodore's got a special dinner planned for me, the win was just icing on the cake, so to speak.

**END CHAPTER  
**

_A/N: I am so sorry for the delay, I'm going to start work on the next chapter tomorrow and try to get it done in a timely matter. Keep reading everybody!_


	19. Triumph to tragedy

Big brother Max

Chapter: 19

"Triumph to tragedy."

A/N: Yes, we're back! After forever and a day…)

Max's POV:

Me and Sylvia split, but promised to meet up at the after party for the western all-stars, which I had to help set up. Since Dave had volunteered to help ferry the players to our home, that freed me and the rest of the chipmunks and chippetes to leave and set up for the after party. Once home, we set about the task of setting up the entertainment for the party to come. The snacks can wait for when the team arrives. After thirty minutes of untangling wires and plugging in enough electrical equipment to double our power bill, Me, Jeanette, Brittany, Simon, and Theodore take a rest in the back yard as we wait for the team to arrive home…

…That was an hour ago…

"Where the hell is everybody?" Brittany Whines.

"Language." I mutter. Secretly I was thinking the same thing. It only takes about thirty minutes for the players to change, and even with traffic its only a 90 minute drive to our home at the latest.

"Well, there was a full house today Brittany. It's going to take a little while for them to get out of the parking lot." Simon assures her.

"Yeah, like that time we went to see big brother race?" She replies.

"Ugh, don't remind me." I say. One of the reasons I put my racing career on hiatus was the fact that getting out of the tracks was pure hell, especially in L.A. We once sat at a stand-still for 5 hours after a race at Irwindale that ended at 2 in the morning to begin with.

"Has anyone tried calling Dave?" Jeanette asked.

"I did, but his cell phone must be off, I can't reach him." I reply. I flip open my phone to check for any missed calls, finding none.

"What could they possibly be doing right now?" Brittany asks. "Alvin better not be trying to double cross me with my own sister!"

Simon rolls his eyes. "Brittany, I'm 100% sure that Alvin would not dump you for your sister."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Brittany glares.

"Wait… are you taking offense to… never mind." I quip. I rather not try to probe my sister's mind at the moment. I was thinking more about the safety of my sister, her teammate/oldest sister's boyfriend, and my business partner/ future father in law.

Just then, Marsha bolts out the back door, nearly tripping over a few wires before using a speaker to regain her balance.

"Max! *huff* *huff* Come quick *huff* *huff* News story *huff* *huff*"

"Marsha, catch your breath, then try to talk." I sigh. Marsha nods, takes a deep breath, and then:

"Theres a story on tv about a car crash after the soccer game and Eleanor maybe hurt!"

The only words I picked up from Marsha's sentence was "Crash" and "Eleanor". It took a second for the words to resonate with me, but they hit me like a hammer. I tell Marsha to keep the children here as I rush inside to see what was going on. What I see hits me like a ton of bricks…

"_We're following a breaking news out of Los Angeles California, just moments after the Nike Future All-Star's game we just watched here on ESPN; a horrible crash involving an SUV, a sport car, and a station wagon in on the road leading from the Home Depot Center. It is reported that the Station wagon contained game MVP Eleanor Miller, teammate Alvin Seville, and producer David Seville. We're looking at live pictures at the scene here on the highway leading away from the Home Depot Center. All lanes of the highway was shut down for a medivac helicopter to be called in. That chopper has since taken off, we do not yet know who exactly was being airlifted…"_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing; it was like a nightmare coming true right before my eyes. I fell back on the couch with my mouth agape in shock, as Brittany pushes her way past Marsha and Jeanette to get in the house. She opens her mouth to speak, but I point at the TV before she speaks.

"_Okay we're getting an update here, it is now confirmed that Eleanor Miller was airlifted to a local hospital, she is listed in critical condition.n at this hour after a three car crash on the highway…"_

Brittany drops to her knees and buries her head in her hands and begins to cry. Choking back tears off my own, I pick her up off the ground and hug her tightly as the rest of the family walks in.

"Max… what's going on?" Jeanette asks.

Marsha turns to Jeanette as I try to console Brittany. "Jeani… there was an accident… Eleanor was involved."

"Oh my God is she okay?!" Jeanette yells. She looks to me for reassurance, but there's none that I can give her. I just shake my head and place Brittany on the sofa as my cell phone rings.

"Hello…Yeah Dave, we saw it on tv…are you and Alvin okay…*sigh* okay, that's good news. Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." I hang up and turn to Marsha.

"What did Dave say?"

"Alvin's got a broken wrist but other than that, he's okay. Dave got away with a few cuts from the glass breaking but he's okay."

"That's great." Marsha says.

"Can we go see her?" Jeanette asks as Brittany buries her head in her sister's lap.

"I don't know but I'll go find out. At any rate I'll take you guys to see her tomorrow, she's going to need her rest."

"Okay." Brittany squeaks.

"Don't worry sis, everything will be okay. " I hugged her tightly before getting ready to leave.

"Okay mate, give us a call when you know more." Marsha says.

"I will."

Brittany wipes her face on her sleeve and says between sniffles "Big brother. Tell Ellie, that I'm sorry for everything." "I nod, hug her and Jeanette, and then head out for the hospital, breaking every speed limit I see. Not a smart move after I just found out my sister was hurt in a crash, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was see my sister.

I arrived at the hospital and rushed in, finding Alvin waiting for me in the waiting room. He leads me to Eleanor's room, where Dave waits outside the door. At this moment, I don't know whether to tell him I'm glad their okay or punch him in the face, which would solve nothing, because in the back of my head I knew this wasn't his fault.

"I'm sorry Max, I didn't see it coming, I just…"

I interrupt him. "It's not your fault Dave, I'm just glad you two are okay." I don't want Dave blaming himself for something we had no control over.

"I know it's just… The driver of the Porsche turned the SUV right into us, there was nothing I could do to avoid him he just slammed into the passenger side…. I'm sorry about Eleanor." Dave says.

Unable to speak, I nod in agreement at Dave's words. I through the window at my sister and nearly burst into tears. The only visible parts of her body were here face and arms, which were covered in scrapes and cuts. There were stains of blood on the bandages around her head where she had been bleeding. Her mouth is covered with a breathing mask, so I guess she's partially conscious atleast.

"Are you Matthew Miller?" I turn away from the window and face the source of the voice, pausing to remove my glasses to dry my eyes with my hand.

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Richardson, I'm overseeing the care of your sister." Dr. Richardson was brown skinned, possibly in her mid thirties, her brown hair cut so that it stops at her shoulders.

Well, how is she doctor?"

"To be honest, I'm surprised she's lasted this long. The truck hit the front passenger seat the most, so she got the worst of it. Her right leg is broken in three places, two of her ribs are cracked, another is broken, her right shoulder was dislocated, her skull was partially fractured her head hitting the door." Dr. Richardson replies. "There's been internal bleeding, and she's lost a fair amount of blood. Yet surprisingly her lungs are undamaged. I nod, and wipe away the tears again. It feels like I broke my promise to my sister. I promised them I'd never let anything happen to them, yet my baby sister is laying in a hospital bed with a tube down her throat and laundry list of injuries.

"Is… is she gonna make it?" I struggle to say, not wanting an answer.

Dr. Richardson sighs and looks down at her chart, then looks me in the eye. "I don't know how to say this, but judging by the extent of her injuries, we're not certain she'll make it through the night."I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My sister, who had just helped a teammate discover who true talent and win an all-star soccer game and helped set her big sister straight, was now laying in a hospital bed, slowly passing away, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Can I… Can I see her?" I sniffled. Dr. Richardson nodded. Before I entered the room, I told Dave to go home and tell the family the news, and that I intended to stay with Eleanor until she woke up… if she wakes up, and stepped in the room.

She looks so peaceful given the circumstances. I wonder, as I sit in the chair next to her bed, does she even know what's happening to her? Or was she completely oblivious to what was happening? I sigh and look over at her. Even though it's not my fault, I still feel like I broke the promise I made to them way back when.

"Eleanor… I don't know if you can hear me, but I want to say that I'm sorry. I know this isn't my fault but I made a promise that I'd protect you, and I failed. Now you're lying in a hospital bed, and I don't know if you'll ever wake up again. Everyone's so worried about you right now Ellie. *sigh* Brittany… Brittany wanted me to tell you that she's sorry… for everything."

"I'm sure she'll say it a hundred more times when she gets here."

Her faint response rang as clear as a bell in my ears. I looked over to find my sister smiling at me, her eyes half-open.

"Hey big brother." She says.

I choke back tears before I formulate a response.

"Hey lil sis."

End Chapter.

_(A/N: And with that, we're back in action. I hope you guys enjoy the twist, read and review as always, and don't forget to review the previous chapters to get back in tune with the plot. Chapter 20 will probably come after final weeks, so stick around loyal readers.)_


	20. Sisters in Turmoil

Big Brother Max

Chapter 20

"Sisters in turmoil."

_Hospital_

_Eleanor's point of view_

I must have been out for hours. My entire body hurts… but I don't remember what happened. The last thing I remember is being placed in a helicopter… but everything after that is a blank.

"Big brother… where am I, what happened to me?" I ask, unable to bring my voice above a whisper.

"There was a car accident Ellie, you're in the hospital." Max says.

"Ac…accident?"

Max nods.

"The doctors don't think you'll make it."

…

"Do you believe that?"

"What?" He asks.

"Do you really believe I'm going to die." I say, finally finding my voice. "Or do you think I'm going to make it?"

Max sighs. "I don't know Ellie."

"Thanks for the optimism." I reply and look up at the ceiling again. "Remember what you said to me when I wanted to quit soccer?"

Max shakes his head.

"Come hell or high water, don't ever give up hope." I say before falling back to sleep…

_Miller home_

_Jeanette's POV_

It's been an hour and still no word from Max… I hope nothing's happened to him too. I don't know how much more bad news we can handle at the moment. It's bad enough that my baby sister is in the hospital, I don't want my big brother there as well.

"I'm sure he's alright hun."

"Huh?"

"I'm sure he's alright. You know how hospitals are about cellphones, that's why we haven't heard anything about your sister's condition." Marsha says as if reading my mind.

"Oh." I muse. I don't really know what to think right now. I mean, Eleanor could be dying as we speak, and if that's the case, I at least want the chance to say goodbye to her.

"What's wrong mate?" Marsha asks.

"I'm scared…"

"You're scared of loosing Eleanor, aren't you?"

I nod "We were all we had Marsha. Before we found out Max, we relied on each other to survive… we promised each other that'd we never part..." I can't go on, I lean on Marsha and start crying my eyes out.

"Hun…" Marsha sighs. "It's gonna be alright." She says. A loud beep draws Marsha's attention.

"Is it Max?" I ask.

"No, my phone's almost dead. I'm gonna go put it on the charger." She says quickly and leaves…

_Marsha's POV_

It pains me to have to lie to her like that but I don't think the poor girl can take anymore. The truth is that Max just texted me an update on Eleanor's condition. I retreat to my room and make sure no one's around before looking opening the message…

_Update:_

_Ellie may nt make it _

_-Max-_

I feel my heart stop for a moment as I slide to the floor. I clench my fist but restrain myself from punching a hole in the wall and take a breath before I txt back.

_Damage?_

_-Double M-_

_Major_

_-Max-_

 _Is she awake?_

_-Double M-_

_Not nw. _

_-Max-_

_Don't give up hope. _

_-DoubleM-_

I close my phone and sigh. My worst fears have been confirmed, but there's no time to break down and cry, because someone's ringing the door bell…

_Jeanette's POV_

"Now who could be knocking on our door at a time like this?" I gently rise from my seat on the couch next to Brittany and walk to the front door.

"Who is it?!"

"It's Sylvia, I heard about what happened to Eleanor, can I come in?"

…"Sylvia?"

"Tell them Lupe's here too!"

"Just a minute!" I reply as Marsha comes down the stairs.

"Who's at the door Jeani?"

I shrug my shoulders "I don't know."

"Oh…" Marsha says. She walks to the front door and looks out at the peep hole to see who it is.

"It's alright Jeani, it's just an old friend of your brother" She says and opens the door.

"About time- Marsha!" The girl says and hugs my cousin.

"Sylvia! Long time no see, how are you?" Marsha says, returning the hug.

"I'm doing great, when did you get back?"

"I got in last week, come on in." Marsha says, allowing the Sylvia and Lupe to come in.

"Hi Jeanette." Lupe says. "Sorry to hear about Ellie. We're planning to go up and see her tomorrow."

"Hi…" I mutter. With all the confusion I forgot that Sylivia sat with us during the game, and that Lupe played in the game today, not to mention we have the same home room. I follow Marsha and Sylvia into the living room and I take my original seat next to Brittany.

"I can't believe what happened to Ellie."

"Did you see the accident Sylvia?" Marsha asks.

"Si'" She replies. "Some idiot in a Porsche was talking on her cell phone and cut across three lanes of traffic and turned the driver of the Escalade into the car Eleanor was riding in."

Marsha stops Sylvia before she can continue. "Let's not get into specifics right now." She says, pointing to me and Brittany. "Brittany cried herself when she heard the news."

"I know how she feels, I don't know what I'd do if Lupe got hurt, even though she can be a pain in the behind sometimes." Sylvia says. Lupe sticks her tongue out at her older sister in response.

"Yeah… Brittany and Eleanor have been… having it out recently, but they were just starting to come together again and this happens." I say as Brittany finally begins to wake up.

"Typical Brittany; you mention her name and she wakes right up." Lupe jokes.

"Tell me that isn't who I think it is." Brittany whines.

"And hello to you too." Lupe scoffs. Brittany shoots Lupe a dirty look and sits up briefly, then lays her head on my shoulder.

"Awww, how cute." Sylvia says.

"She's been clingy like this ever since the story broke." I say.

"Speaking of which, where are the boys?" Lupe asks.

"Simon took Theodore for ice cream, hopefully that'll calm his nerves. Alvin got hurt too so he's at the hospital." Marsha says as a familiar beep eminates from Marsha's pocket.

"I thought you were charging that?"

"Selective dis-information dear" Marsha says.

"What?" Brittany says.

"She lied." I answer.

"Sorry, but there are some things I wasn't prepared to tell you at the moment."

"Like what?" Brittany asks.

Marsha doesn't answer, she just looks at her phone and begins texting back a reply…

But what my sister would do next would shock all of us…

Without saying a word, Brittany gets up, smacks the phone out of Marsha's hand, and grabs her by the collar, pulling Marsha down until she was eye level with Brittany.

"Listen to me you manipulative bitch, if you know something about my baby sister you better tell us right now!" Brittany roars.

"Or you'll what?" Marsha says through clinched teeth.

"Brittany, don't do anything rash." I reason.

"Enough, let her go Brittany!" Sylvia says.

"My sister could be dying…" Brittany says quietly. "… she could be dying right now… and I don't even know it…" She says before letting Marsha go and bursting into tears.

"Hun…" Marsha hugs Brittany tight as the tears run down her face. Feeling the tears well up in my own eyes, I join in the hug as Sylvia gets a call on her cell phone.

"…Okay…. Alright I'll tell them, see you soon… bye."

"That was Max. He said he got us cleared to visit Eleanor before they prep her for surgery." Sylvia tells us.

"He's got your number now?" Marsha asks.

"Time and place friend, time and place. Right now let's take the girls to see their sister."

End Chapter.

_(A/N: They're you have it. The big 2-0. Remember to R&R!)_


	21. A Family's prayer

Big Brother Max

Chapter 21: A Family's prayer.

_(To DiceRox: _

_Thanks. Looking at Brittany's response, It can seem a little harsh, but given the fact that she cares so much about her sisters coupled with the emotional stress of Eleanor being seriously hurt and information on her condition being scant, I thought that she'd have a violent reaction towards Marsha. _

_To C-fan:_

_Thanks, glad you're enjoying the story._

_To everyone:_

_Alright, finals are done, here we go again. Hope you're all enjoying the story. Remember to read and review! )_

_Hospital_

_Eleanor's POV_

I think I know why people say being in the hospital sucks. The food's horrible, you're confined to your bed for 80% of the time, and everyone thinks I'm gonna die. I mean sure I was in the worst car accident of my life, but I'm too much of fighter to let one wreck take me out… Ow, but it has stopped most of my movement. Not to mention the splitting headache I had ever since I woke up. I want to go to sleep, but according to the doctors, if I go to sleep, I might not wake up again. *sigh* At least the pain meds are starting to take effect.

"Hey Ellie, how are you feeling?" Max asks as he re-enters the room.

"Better." I reply. I'd feel a lot better if I was hanging out with my girls. I'd rather be playing drums with my sisters in our band then lying in a dam hospital bed. The door opens again, and in steps Marsha, Sylvia, Lupe, and my sisters.

"Ellie!" Jeanette and Brittany squeal. They move in to glomp me but I wave them off the best I can given the circumstances.

"Don't, I'm still in a little bit of pain." I say.

"We're just glad you're okay Eleanor." Brittany says.

"Yeah, we were worried sick about you!" Jeanette adds.

"Yeah, Brittany was crying her eyes out." Lupe chuckles.

"I was not… okay yes I was."

I chuckle. "It's okay Brittany, I'll be fine as soon as the doctors patch me up."

"Speaking of patched up, when are the doctors coming to work on you?" Marsha asks.

"Ask Max, he's been back and forth with Dr. Richardson."

"Well, I've talked to the doc, and she said that they're gonna take Eleanor in for her first surgery when we're done here." Max says.

"First?" Sylvia asks.

I nod in reply. "It seems I've got to get a lot of work done." I say between coughs.

"Are you okay Ellie?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah I'm…" I cough again, and I taste blood in my mouth as a small amount trickles out of my mouth. My vision becomes blurry as Brittany asks me okay. I try to respond but I'm unable to operate my mouth and speak to her.

"Get the doctor…" is the last thing I hear before I fall unconscious…

_Outside of Eleanor's room, Max's POV_

"Eleanor's condition is beginning to deteriorate; the internal bleeding is getting worse. Even if we operate, there's still a chance that Eleanor will not survive." Dr. Richardson says.

"But if you don't she dies anyway." I say. Dr. Richardson nods.

"Max, the only thing you can do now is pray. Your sister is a strong girl. She's survived this long; I have faith that she'll survive this surgery."

"Thanks doctor. Can you give me a minute to pray over my sister?"

Dr. Richardson nods, and extends her hand to me. "I'll pray with you."

The family joins hands with me and Doctor Richardson, and we form a half circle around Eleanor. I scan the room, looking at the faces of my family members. We've all been through so much the past two weeks. For some, the emotional stress there feeling on the inside is starting to show on the outside. We really need a miracle now. I clear my thoughts and take a deep breath before bowing my head.

"Lord, we need your strength right now. Our dear sister Eleanor is hanging on to her life by a slender thread. Lord I ask that you guide the hands of Dr. Richardson and her team as they operate on our sister Lord God, let Ellie return to us Lord, in Jesus name, Amen."

We part hands and exit the room as Eleanor is prepped for surgery, all of us hoping for a miracle…

End Chapter


	22. The Worst Case

Big Brother Max

Chapter 22: The worst case 

_(A/N: Sorry this took so long but a lot has been going on recently.)_

Outside the Hospital

Brittany's POV

"This can't be happening"

"Don't worry Theodore, Eleanor's going to be okay, right Brittany?"

"Huh?"

" Brittany, were you even lis- nevermind, come on Theodore."

Simon takes Theodore back inside, leaving me, Lupe, and Jeanette to sit outside in front of the hospital. We were ordered outside by Max to get some air. Sadly, it's not working out as well as he, or I, hoped.

"How long has it been since Ellie went under?" Lupe asks… again.

"It's been 4 hours." I reply. "You've asked that question every five minutes."

"Sorry, I'm just anxious." Lupe replies. She kicks at the sidewalk and leans against the building. Even though she's changed her shorts for jeans, she's still wearing her all star jersey from the game today. Seeing this reminds me of Ellie's refusal to change out of her uniform at school. "I don't feel comfortable being the only one in there after practice" She'd always say. if she'd actually change WITH the team instead of staying an extra twenty minutes, she wouldn't have that problem. But that was always Eleanor's style: get to practice early, stay late after. That's how she got to where she is: a repeat Jr. All-star, repeat player of the year, game MVP.

But she's more than a great soccer player. She's a great friend, and awesome drummer, and most of all, my sister. I swore I'd always protect her, and right now it feels like I broke that promise.

"Brittany, are you okay?"

Jeanette's voice cuts through the front I've tried to hold up ever since we got here and I bury my head in her shoulder as I burst into tears yet again.

"We're going to see our sister again Brittany… I'm sure of it."

I wish I could believe her right now, but the evidence points in the opposite direction.

Waiting Room

Max's POV

"I gotta feeling my family is cursed."

"Huh?"

I sigh and look out of the glass doors of the hospital waiting room as the day slowly turns to night, then back to Sylvia who's sitting next to me.

"I said I think my family is cursed."

"Cursed?" She asks.

"Yeah, all three biological parents are dead, and-"

Sylvia interrupts me "Wait, all three?"

I sigh and playfully bop her on the head. "Yeah, Our Dad, my mom-which is the girls step mother, and the girl's mother-which is my step mother."

"Okay… "

"All died when their children were young."

"Uh huh…"

"And now we're all together."

Sylvia sighs, and lays her head on my shoulder. "You are not cursed, it's just a series of coincidenta bouts of bad luck."

"Oh really?" I quip.

"Yeah." She kisses my cheek and puts her arms around me. "Everything's gonna be okay."

For a moment, I truly believed that everything was going to be okay. I truly believed that my sister was going to be A-okay…

"Mr. Miller…" The Doctor's tone struck me first: A dull mix of concern and worry stung my ear. When I looked up, the look on his face confirmed that something terrible has happened.

"Yes?" I stand and walk into a private room with the doctor.

"Sir…" he begins, closing the door as I sit in the chair across from him, looking at the ground.

"Dr. Richardson… Is my sister…" I mumble as the tears form in my eyes for the impending news.

"The surgery took a large amount of what little strength she had… "

"She's…"

Dr. Richardson sighs and nods slowly "I'm sorry, but Eleanor Miller has passed away…"

END CHAPTER

**_(A/N: I"M BACK! (again) sorry this was so short but the next chapter will be a lot longer, and Eleanor's status may not be as permanent as you think...)_**


	23. A Message and A Revival

_**(A/N: Wow, three feet of snow later out here and it looks like a winter wonder land. Ugh, sometimes I HATE winter. Anyway, a response to the reviews I've received: There was a general of theme of "How the hell could you kill Eleanor off" in the reviews. To that I say: **_

"_**It was a hard decision to write in Eleanor's death, but I had a plan for that event that will show up in this chapter"**_

_**(With that out of the way, let's get back to the story.)**_

_**(A/N 2: Parts of this chapter will take place in Eleanor's POV, but without the usual inner monologue. This chapter is written in a "through her eyes" perspective. Here is the key to read this effectively:**_

_**Italic words in bold**__: _**Eleanor's voice.**

**Bold words with underlining: **** Other speaker (1) voice**

Regular font with underlining: **Other speaker (2)'s voice**

**(Anything in parenthesis): Setting information, character description, other misc. infromation**

***Anything between the stars*: Character actions**

BIG BROTHER MAX

CHAPTER 23: Meeting and Revival

ELEANOR'S POV

(**A dark void, somewhere far away from the plane of human life. Within this cold expanse lies Eleanor Miller, her fate unbeknownst to her. Although no bed is visible, her lifeless form rests horizontally. Her usually radiant blue eyes are closed, her blond hair removed from her usual pigtails, rests on her shoulders. Her body is covered with a hospital gown, though the cuts and bruises from the crash are evident on her arms, legs, and head.)**

_*****_**Eyes slowly open, turns head franticly in the darkness***

_**W…where am I?! ***_**tries to stand, but is unable to move her legs* **_**W…what happened?! *yells to the top of her lungs* Hello?! Anyone?! Please! Where am i?! **_

*** a soft female voice* Calm down Ellie…**

_**Who…. Who's there?! *looks around frantically for the person speaking***_

**Be still my child…Everything is okay…There's no need to be frightened.**

**(A bright light fills the space, forcing Eleanor to close her eyes. As the light fades, she finds herself standing in front of her child hood home in the Australian Outback. Her form changes from her battered 13 year old self to that of a 5 year old child,)**

_**I'm…. home…? *drops to her knees, her head down* But it can't be… I was in a car accident… I….I…**_

**Died….**

***Looks up with a shocked look on her face, turns around and stands***

_**M…M….*choking up***_

**(Behind Eleanor, stands a woman in her late 30s; Dressed in a plain black dress with a matching Bonnet, her auburn eyes staring back into Eleanor's. Her jet-black hair is done in a pony tail, her lips pursed in a small smile.)**

_*****_**tears falling* **_**Mama! (Eleanor jumps to her feet and hugs Elizabeth tightly, sobbing into her chest)**_

***Eleanor Softly wraps her arms around Eleanor's waist* My baby… I've missed you so much my child**

_***looks up through teary eyes* Mama… Am I… Am I….**_

**(Elizabeth nods her head and wipes the tears from her daughter's eyes) Yes my child, you are dead**

_**W…what do you mean? *let's go of Elizabeth and steps away* I was okay! I was talking to my sisters… I was going to live! *tears begin to flow down her cheeks as she drops again to her knees. What happened to me?!**_

***Elizabeth frowns and picks Eleanor up, holding her close as Ellie buries her face in her mother's shoulder. Rubbing her daughter's back, Elizabeth Walks towards and puts her hand to the window, opening a viewpoint to the hospital bed where Eleanor lies, surrounded by her family and friends.* Your body was badly damaged in the accident.**

_***Eleanor looks through the window and gasps at her own condition, and the site of her family in tears, clutching her mother tightly***_

**doctors took you in to repair your battered body, but it wasn't enough. You succumbed to your injuries shortly after surgery.**

_***Eleanor nods and chokes back more tears.* Where am I Mama? **_

**This place is officially called "limbo" *walks away from the window, closing the portal* But to you, it has taken the form of our child hood home. *Moves away from the window, carries Eleanor around the side of the house, towards the lone tree with one cross staked in the ground next to each other.**

_**Mama…?**_

**When you return to our home, dear child; this spot is where your father lies. **

_***Confused* But Mama, what about you? Aren't you…**_

**In due time my child *puts Eleanor on the ground* But now is the time for you to return, we will speak again soon …. **

**(Eleanor reaches up in vain as her mother fades away from view, She calls out **_**"Mama!" **_**several times as her vision fades to black once again….)**

BACK AMONG THE LIVING (Eleanor's POV, normal POV format)

**I'm…alive?...**

**Let's see, try to move your right arm… OW! Wrong arm! Wrong arm! Crap that hurts!**

"**Ellie?...."**

**That voice… Theodore! I open my eyes, and after a few blinks, I can see my Drummer boy standing over me, smiling through the tears.**

"**You're Alive!" He cries and hugs me as softly as he can. **

"**Hi…Theo…" I say hoarsely before coughing uncontrollably. Thinking quickly Theodore let's go and grabs the oxygen mask, putting it over my face. I breathe in deeply through the coughs, and after a few minutes, the coughs subside, and I find the strength to sit up against my pillows.**

"**We thought you were gone forever Ellie" He says, wiping the tears from his eyes. He takes my hand and squeezes softly, his eyes never leaving mine.**

"**I couldn't leave yet; At least not without getting my reward first." **

**He blushes and kisses my hand to cup my cheek, and I smile softly at his soft touch. I lean into his hand and whisper "I love you", a tear running down my own cheek. He whispers back "I love you too my little drummer girl.", and leans in to kiss my cheek, choking back tears of his own. **

**A knock at the door draws our attention away from each other. **

"**Theodore?" Lupe says weakly, walking into the room**

"**Max said….OH CRAP ZOMBIE!" In one motion, Lupe turns, runs into the door as its closing, and drops to the ground with a dull thud. "Ow…" she whines, rubbing her forehead as she slowly gets back to her feet. I can't help but laugh at my friend's reaction, which turns into a sharp pain in my chest. I moan in pain and lay back on the pillows. **

"**It hurts to laugh…" I sigh and motion for Theodore to sit down in the chair next to my bed. **

"**Laugh? You shouldn't even be BREATHING chica. You died remember?"Lupe says, keeping her distance like I'm going to get up at any moment and eat her brain.**

"**Like I said earlier, it takes more than a car crash to take me out." I reply, wincing in more pain as whatever pain killer that was left in my body wears off. **

"**How long have I been out?"**

"**It's been 2 hours since the doctor said you died." Lupe says.**

"**Great…"**

"**Don't worry, I'll be right back!" Lupe chimes and opens the door, almost running into the door jam, as she sprints down the hall…**

**LUPE'S POV**

**This is unreal! My best friend dies on an operating table then comes back to life like it's nothing. Now I'm running through a hospital like a mad woman to get back to the waiting room and find my friends. After sliding into a wall, I re enter the waiting room and find Max, his sisters, and mine huddled together in the waiting room. **

"**Guys, Come quick!" I yell, completely out of breath.. "Eleanor's….Ellie's…..hah…hah… She's…"**

"**She's what?..." Sylvia asks…**

"**She's alive!" I yell again, dropping to one knee to catch my breath. "I went to get Theodore like you said…" I pause and take a deep breath. "I went to the room, and he was talking to Ellie…. So I thought she was a zombie… so I ran into the door…"**

"**Here, drink this and catch your breath" Jeanette hands me a cup of water, and I gulp it down. "Thanks Jeanette"**

"**Anytime"  
"Now what did you say about my sister?!" Brittany asks impatiently **

"**She came back! From the dead she came back!"**

"**What… is that…?..."**

**I grab my sister's hand. "Follow me!" I pull her along, with Jeanette and Brittany running on ahead of the group to see their sister. **

**When we arrive, Ellie's sitting up in bed, smiling at us like nothing happened.**

"**I told you it would take more than that to take me out." She beams before being smothered by her sisters.**

"**Ack! Too tight! Too tight! My ribs!" She whines. They loosen her grip but stay hugged around her. **

"**It's okay Ellie, they're just happy to see you alive again." Max replies, choking back tears and joining in the embrace "I am too sis." He hugs her gently, tears streaming down their faces. This time, in joy instead of tragedy.**

**END CHAPTER**

**(A/N: And there we are, 23 chapters complete. I hope you guys are enjoying the trip, remember to Read and Review! :D Chapter 24 is in the works, and thanks to the school cancellations I should have a lot of time to work on it.)**


	24. Acting on a Vision

BIG BROTHER MAX:

CHAPTER 24: Acting on a vision

(_A/N: Have I mentioned how much I hate snow storms? No? Well I do. They're the most annoying things on the planet. With that out of the way, let's get back to the story. :D)_

HOSPITAL (Max's POV)

"Your kidding."

"Sam, why would I lie about this?"

"Sorry man, it's not every day that a girl dies then comes back like nothing happened."

"It's nothing short of a miracle."

"You can say that again. I won't keep you any longer. Go be with your sister"

"Alright man, seeya." I hang up with Sam and lean against the wall outside of Eleanor's room. This day has become a roller coaster ride of emotion. In 12 hours, I hooked up with my high school crush, saw my sister lead a last-second drive to win a soccer game, and then traveled to the hospital to see her after a vicious wreck. I weakly smile to myself and praise God for giving Ellie a second chance. I don't know what we would of done if we had lost her.

"Mattew?" Miss Miller's voice breaks my day dream. I turn my head to see Grandma Miller, back from seeing Dave and the boys off.

"I should of drove Ellie home" I say, looking back at the floor.

"If you had you would have been in the crash yourself, and who knows what would of happened"

"She would have been safer." Miss Miller shakes her head at me and puts her hand on my shoulder. "Matthew, this accident was not your fault, or Dave's. Neither of you should be beating themselves up over something like this…"

"Yeah…" I quip and look up at the ceiling. "Yeah, your right." I smile and turn towards the door as Jeanette pokes her head out.

"You need to hear this."

"Hear what dear?" Miss Miller asks.

"Ellie thinks that our mom isn't dead." Jeanette replies.

"Still ali…. What?"

"It's hard to explain, it was something she saw while she was out."

"Alright." I think for a few moments then grab for my phone "I need to make a phone call, I'll be right back."

"Big brother, where are you going?"

"I need to make a phone call!" I shout before disappearing down the hall.

JEANETTE'S POV

"Now where is he going?"

"I'll follow him dear just stay with your sisters." With that, grandma Miller heads down the hall after Max. I sigh and re-enter Ellie's room.

"Where did they go?" Brittany asks, still sitting on the side of Ellie's bed.

"Max went to make a phone call all of a sudden, and Mrs. Miller went after him."

"Who is he calling now?!" Brittany moans, shaking her head."

"Look on the bright side Britt." Eleanor says "It's just like old times again" She chuckles and pats her sister on the back.

"They need to hear this, our mother could be alive!"

"I hate to burst your bubble Britt but I don't think mom's alive." I sit down in the chair across from the bed and look at the TV.

"And what makes you think that?" she cuts her eyes at me and rises from the bed, walking over and standing between me and the TV.

"Because unless our mom is a witch, there's no way the living can cross over without dying first." I reply and shoo her out of the way.

In typical fashion, she doesn't budge."You've been hanging out with Simon too much, you're starting to sound just like him."

"Brittany, calm down." Ellie cuts in. "Jeanette's right. Besides, if mom was alive, why would she wait until now to come look for us?"

"It took us three years to actually be found by someone."

"Yeah, the only time your poor study habits where useful" I chuckle.

"Verrrry funny." Brittany spats and finally moves out of my way, but sits down in my lap instead.

"Umm… Brittany?"

"Yes Jeanette?" She asks sheepishly

"Why are you sitting on me?"

"What? We're sisters, there's nothing wrong it." She chuckles and swings her legs over the right arm of the chair so she's sitting sideways, facing the tv.

"I'm not saying I object. I'm saying your heavy." I groan.

"Is that so?!" Brittany pouts.

"I'm not saying…. fine, stay where you are. " I sigh and observe Eleanor her eyes glued to the tv, watching the re-air of the Soccer game from today. She sits up as straight as she can, quietly calling out for help on defense and telling her teammates to push up the field after a steal. I can't believe after all of this that's happened, she can still think about soccer.

"I wonder if I'll be able to play this spring?" Eleanor quips and smiles over at me.

"Maybe, we'll have to see how your rehabilitation goes." I say

"There's no we'll have to see about it, you'll be on your feet in no time sis!" Brittany beams. "One day we'll look back at this day and laugh our heads off" she says before finally getting out of my lap.

"I wish Mom could see us now." Eleanor yawns.

"Me too sis."

MAX'S POV

"Anything Sam?" I ask, holding the phone to my ear

"I talked to The Australian Embassy, and they said that information on Elizabeth Verner before the report was scarce to begin with."

"Scarce? How the hell did they find all this info then?"

"It showed up on their doorstep."

"What?!" I get shushed by the nurse for accidentally raising my voice then shake my head. " There's no way, I mean the letter…"

"That letter was written for if she passed away, right? Maybe something changed in her condition." He reasons.

"It doesn't make any sense Max, I mean if you somehow came back from the brink? Why wait until now to come look for your kids? Eight years is a long time to wait before looking for your kids. "I lean against the wall and sigh into the pone. I knew I overlooked something in the file but I didn't think anything of it. No parent would wait eight years t come looking for their kids again. But then again, after so many fasy and lse leads, it is fishy to finally hit on a gold mine of information like this. I don't think I have a choice, I have to risk it.

"Sam, call the Embassy and tell them to find whoever gave them this information."

"You don't think…" he starts.

"We've got to know Sam."

"Alright, I'll get on it now" Sam hangs up and I look down the hall, wondering. Was Eleanor's vision a fluke? Or was it a message? I don't what's true or not, but I intend to find out…

END CHAPTER

*(A/N: There we go. Thanks to school work this is going up much later than I planned. Please read and review as usual. As for chapter 25, it will be a little while until I have some free time to work on it, but it'll be up ASAP)


	25. Chapter 25 She's Alive! part 1

_(A/N: First, some review responses_

_Natdrat00: Glad you like the story and trust me, I would LOVE some free time right now. On the snow comment, well, snow is okay in small doses, but when you get 3ft within 72 hours, it kind of throws a monkey wrench in your plans (i.e. school getting canceled for a week, hence why I have no free time)_

_Second, this chapter will be in three parts labeled A, B, and S. A and B will be actual story, while S (S for Special) will be an "Authors retrospective" on the first half of the story where I give my thoughts on how the story has progressed so far before entering the second half)_

BIG BROTHER MAX

CHAPTER 25A: She's...Alive?

Seville-Miller Records; Marsha's POV

It's been two days since Ellie's been in the hospital and the entire lobby is full of gifts, cards, bears, flowers, and of all things, food. I know Eleanor's a cook in the making but how big do they think our refrigerator is? Ellie's not going to be able to eat most of this for at least a month, and it will have spoiled by then. But as Max said, at least we won't have to worry about dinner this week. Until then, all of it that needs to be chilled has been stored in freezers; the rest has been hidden from Samuel aka the Human Vacuum cleaner.

Anyway, moving through the lobby I take the elevator up to the top floor and head into Sam's office. Apparently he needs my help talking to the Australian Embassy. For some reason he thinks that getting a pure blood Aussie can persuade them better than a "rude American"; code for "Max will kick my ass if I screw this up" I'm sure.

I walk into the office, finding him already on the phone.

"What's going on mate?"

"I'm on hold. Grab a seat, will ya?" he says, pointing to the chair infront of his desk and putting the phone on speaker. I grab a seat on the desk instead, resting my right leg on the desk while leaving my left on the floor for balance. Ipush a few loose strands of hair away from face lean in to look at the computer screen. "So what's happened so far?"

"Ummm…"

I look down at him, obviously something's caught his attention. "Eyes up starshine" I point to my face and smile mischievously.

"Right, well, they're transferring me to that Jeffery guy from earlier. I need you talk to him while look through the papers again." Sam says, putting his hand atop the stack of folders to his right.

"Ummm, where did all that come from?"

"We got a lot of stuff from the Aussie's since the announcement. Of course they're soaking up the lime light as well." He says, showing me a news report of an Aussie politictian from my home town trumpeting the "glorius discovery of the parents of Australia's greatest entertainers".

"Why am I not surprised." I sigh and toss the paper to the side.

"Hey hey hey, let's keep the mess to a minimum okay?" Sam whines. Looking around his office, I doubt it's been cleaned since he started working here. This place is a mess. The only papers that seem to be in order are the ones about the Chipettes; and to that I'm not surprised. Max would kill Sam if he lost any of this information.

"Hello, Samuel?"

"This is he, good morning Mr. Werner" Sam says in proper tone all of a sudden. "I'm here with Marsha Manning, Matthew's Cousin." "Sit in the chair" he whispers and shoos me off the desk. I comply and grab the chair infront of the desk, swinging it around so I'm closer to the phone.

"Good morning Mr. Werner."

"Ah, Good morning Mrs. Manning. How is Matthew these days?"

"He could be better, but he's managing." I say. "We're calling about the person that handed you this information."

"Yes, Sam has informed me that believes that his step mother delivered this information, even though according to the evidence we were delivered, she's been dead for as long as the girls have been in America." He says in standard governmental tone; an annoying quality about politicians that I can't stand.

"That's the thing Mr. Werner" Sam starts, opening the folder." According to the document discussing Elizabeth Verner's demise, the information is extremely circumstantial. There wasn't much known about her death, correct?"

"That's correct. She seemed to of lived in isolation out of fear for the safety of her young girls."

"Safety?" I cut in. " Are you saying that someone wanted the girls dead?"

"Well, No." He's backpedaling, spineless political wanker. "We believe she feared that the girls may be attacked for being "different."

"You mean anthropomorphic?" Sam shoots, rolling his eyes at me about Werner.

"Well, yes. She apparently received threats on her life before, which is why she lived out in the Outback, secluded from society." Werner says.

"That still doesn't tell us what happened to her." I reply. Sam nods and grabs another paper from the folder and hands it to me. "According to this report from the Adelaide missing persons unit, there have been several sightings of Elizabeth Verner as late as April of this year, none of these sightings were investigated." I charge.

"Well, we've had these false leads before, you must understand that the country of Australia cannot devote all of their time to hunting down celeb's parents." He says frankly. It's like this man has no emotion at all and it's pissing me off. Without warning, I pick up the receiver and give this prick a piece of my mind.

"Listen to me you bloody pencil-pusher, my cousin has been working with YOU people for five years to put his family back together! Now I know you don't understand how it feels to be without at a mum and dad, but these girls do! All they want is to have the family they were promised: With parents that love them, BIOLOGICAL parents I mean, and a brother that will protect them from all harm! They have their brother, they can't have their daddy because he unfortunately actually is dead. But if their mum is alive, they have a bloody right to know about it! Are we understanding each other?!"

Sam's mouth hangs open in shock, and even Max's secretary had to stop and look in at me; huffing and puffing with a phone receiver to my ear. After a brief silence, Werner responds.

"I...m sorry to of upset you Mrs. Manning, I didn't mean to insinuate that we wouldn't assist."

I sigh and nod. "Let us know if you find anything." I hang up and flop back in the chair. "I guess I made an arse of myself, aye Sam?"

Sam shakes his head. "Not really, you said what I was I thinking to be honest." He looks up at Lisa and chuckles. "Come on in Lisa, everything's okay now."  
"Umm, okay." She looks back out at someone then enters, closing the door behind her.

"Who were you looking at?" I ask as she straightens her glasses. She looks at me then says:

"I think the girl's mum is here…"

"What?!" Me and Sam shoot up out of our chairs.

"See for yourself." Lisa opens the door enough to get a hand out and motions for the woman to come here. When she steps in, all me and Sam can do is gasp. Inside of our office stands a woman in her mid 30s. Her Auburn colored hair draped down over shoulders, Her clothes remind me of an outback adventurer wife: a brown Bootlegger-style outback hat, a matching Duster jacket that goes down past her knees. The buttons on the jacket are undone, revealing her white Short sleeve V-neck shirt, with rhinestones along the collar in a double-helix formation, cargo shorts that stop just above the knee, and pair of soft-soled shoes. I examine her with my eyes and do a double take in my head. She looks as if Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor's bodies were mixed into one and aged into adult hood over night.

"E…E…."

"I'm sorry for taking so long to get here" She takes her hat off and smiles at us.

"Elizabeth Verner?!" Sam finally stutters out, holding a photograph up and comparing it with the woman's face.

"In the flesh. And you are…"

"I'm Sam and this is Marsha" Sam blurts and grabs the phone for support.

"Mrs. Verner…. What are you doing here?!" I ask. "Your supposed to be dead."

"It's a long story but I must get to the hospital and see my children." She says.

"Well… Max is on his way here so he can take us there but…What are you doing here?"

**END CHAPTER  
**

A/N: God I hate school some times. Here's the latest chapter in the series. Please Read and Review. Expect 25B around Spring break in two weeks for me when I have time to write.


End file.
